The Frayed Ends of Sanity
by uchihasasukekun07
Summary: Desperate to escape, Akihito leaves without a trace save for a hefty bill. Surprised that someone was able to do so, Asami seeks out his revenge only to find in a long lost heat of passion Akihito calls out the name of another man...& the fight begins...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Frayed Ends of Sanity

**Author:** uchihasasukekun07

**Rating:** M (NC-17)

**Warnings:** Graphic. Yaoi. NCS. S&M. GBH.

**Notes: **Jumps between the months of March and July. Doesn't take place in any particular order of the timeline. OC.

**Beta: **Ying9

**Proof Reader: **Shadow Shadowsong

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am associated in any way with The Finder Series, its creator Amano Yamane, or its characters, this is purely fan fiction.

**Summary:** Akihito ups and leaves Asami with no trace other than a hefty bill. Surprised that someone could and had the nerve to do such a thing to him, Lord Asami, he sets out to find Akihito and make him pay. However, things are never as simple as they seem, which becomes apparent in a rare moment of long lost passion and Akihito moans out the name of another man…

**Notes:**

¥600,000: $6,500 / €4,655 approx.

_*****__**Aarata Kansa Houjin**_ is__PricewaterhouseCoopers Aarata - affiliate of PricewaterhouseCoopers, which is one of the large international accountancy and professional service firms, which handle the vast majority of audits for publicly traded companies as well as many private companies. (Ref: Wikipedia cit: The Big Four)

_***Burakumin**_ is an ethnic minority that is looked down upon by both the triads and the yakuza.

_***Mizu Sh**__**ō**__**bai**_ "water trade' refers to the nightlife of which Asami and Fei are involved: night life, clubs hotels etc trade of unwanted girls. Import of western porn for sale.

_***Yamaguchi-gumi**_, largest Yakuza clan over over 750 clans (39,000 members)

**Chapter 1:**

_**July (Tokyo)**_

He could feel the tingle up his spine as the young man's tongue repeatedly traced up along it, starting deep down with each trail. The tingling sensations all seemed to head toward his already engorged erection but the boy's assault continued deeper and lower till his tongue found his quivering hole. On the rare occasion that he would let the boy take the lead, penetration was never an option. Asami moaned outwardly needing relief, turning on the bed he rolled onto his back opening his legs to allow the youths mouth access to his seeping member. Without a missed beat, his manhood was engulfed in the wet soft warmth of that oh-so-familiar mouth. Faster and faster the boy bobbed and sucked. In the background Asami tried to ignore the incessant ringing of his phone but it became louder and louder. Irritated, he cracked an eye open, groping for the phone.

In that couple of seconds, two things became apparent:

One, it wasn't Akihito that was sucking off his erection because he was alone.

And two, for the first time since he was a teenager he was having the most vivid wet dream, a worrying sign.

"What?" Asami snapped, eying the time, which read five in the afternoon.

"Your wake-up call sir. The meeting had been set for six p.m, Sir."

"Have the car ready in twenty." Asami exhaled the last of the dream slipping away and the heat of the summer creeping in.

"Yes sir."

Sighing to himself he rose from his damp sheets, turning the air conditioning down another few degrees. Flicking the light on to his bathroom he came face to face with a flushed disheveled image of himself. Running the tap he grabbed his throbbing erection quickly pumping himself to completion allowing his semen to ooze over his knuckles. He stared as his nectar slowly travelled down to his wrist. Snapping out of his daydream he washed his hands before stepping into the shower.

Twenty minutes later, groomed to his usual standard of slick hair, near priceless suits, grim expression, Ryuichi Asami, the businessman, entrepreneur, hotel and club owner stepped out into a glorious July evening ready to start his day's work.

It had been four months since Takaba Akihito had upped and left. March fourteenth, White day to be exact. He, Asami, decided to amuse himself by degrading Akihito by presenting him with a gift. As he had thought the boy, as headstrong as he was, could not see the humor in it. Looking back on it now Asami had no idea it would be the last he would see of him. Akihito had reacted in every way he normally would have. It wasn't until a few days later when Asami was checking his accounts did he notices a significant amount of money leaving his account to an unknown source. Being a stickler for preciseness Asami looked into it in greater detail. It had shown that he had footed a bill from Akihito's apartment for just over six hundred thousand yen. True, it was mere pocket money on the grand scheme of things but it was the principle of it all. He had not been asked for the money, if he had, Asami would have given it, with interest of course. But it was the fact that Akihito had went behind his back. It was made worse when Asami found out what he was been charged for:

Rent for three months was three hundred and five thousand yen.

A washer and dryer at ninety two thousand yen each.

A rice cooker at sixteen thousand yen.

A kettle and a toaster at four and a half thousand yen.

Cleaner, paint and miscellaneous items at seventy-four thousand yen.

Asami had to laugh, he had never seen Akihito use a rice cooker, he used to boil his water in a pot, he used his bath as a washing machine. True he could justify the cleaner; the place was a health hazard. However that was only the first of many shocks. The second been when he arrived to Akihito's apartment it was vacant, as in completely emptied out. Third was Akihito had changed the name on the lease to Asami and Asami's account number. This annoyed Asami to no end. He didn't give the boy enough credit. He had on previous times offered and did pay for Akihito's rent, which was always paid back the same day. Obviously Akihito had noted the account number, branch and sorting code. It was the sheer cheekiness that pissed Asami off. The fourth thing that shocked him was that Akihito had upped and left without a word and more frustratingly without a trace. He had left all previous form of various employments and disappeared into thin air.

Now Asami _is_ a resourceful man and when somebody, no matter who they are, practically runs off with over six hundred thousand yen, there is no doubt in his mind, he is going to hunt them down and make them pay. Asami had been hunting for four months and nothing. Not a photo, not a story to been seen anywhere published by Akihito. Not a phone call, e-mail, appearance at any of his clubs or hotels, nothing. On the other hand Asami had to admire Akihito, it was a feat few and far between could achieve. But it was the principle of it. Akihito had robbed him of money, had robbed him of his possession and he would pay and pay dearly. Patience was a virtue and patience would pay off. Akihito would make a mistake, would slip up eventually.

Ryuichi Asami sighed tiredly as his shifted through the last few pages of his document. His meeting with Jaejoong Eun, a Korean businessman along the same lines of he himself, was a tough one. With the headache that is Fei Long Lui on the Chinese end of things, Asami was looking into expanding his business into was seemed to be profitable Korean territory.

Letting the document fall onto the desk Asami stretched back in his chair, feeling a faint crack in his bones. One thing troubled him, he who is very hard to distract, was troubled by Eun's helper boy. So open was their relationship to trained eyes Asami could not help but think of his own little challenge who had until recently, kept following him deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole. Takaba Akihito was becoming more than just a fling. Asami could feel his need and his want over the boy growing beyond what he had first imagined every since he saw his sly fox jump over the roof in a bid to escape him.

He had to wonder to himself that if Akihito fell in line like Eun's lover, would the spark still be there? Would he still get a thrill without the chase? Smiling slightly to himself he did have to remind himself how headstrong Akihito was and how absurd the thought of Akihito following him around like a lap dog was. But more interestingly how Akihito disappearing had ignited the flame of desire.

The clock read after four in the morning. The rounds of his clubs were finished; everything was in order, accounts, clients, and staff. It was a good days work. His phone started to rumble in his pocket, fishing it out he only glanced at the name, Fei.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were ignoring me." The Chinese businessman quietly spoke in a thoughtful way.

"You're not even significant enough for me to recognize let alone ignore." Asami replied coldly, annoyed by his early morning caller.

"Oh Asami, how cold!" Fei replied mockingly hurt. "Then tell me this, what do you know about foxes?"

Asami frowned at what Fei was implying.

"I don't know, enlighten me."

"Well I believe that foxes are inherently nervous of humans, that their life span is short but even shorter when in contact with humans, accidents do happen..." the smugness apparent in Fei's voice.

"The point?" Asami was growing irritated and a tad agitated.

"My point been I don't know really what type of fox you have. Is it a wild, nervous fox? A domesticate silver fox like the common dog. Or is he a hybrid? I wanted to know. All I know is that he is a sly fox, but albeit not a very bright one. All the same I do feel a bit guilty...."

"If you have touched him…" Asami threatened hearing Fei laugh in the background.

"If I did I wouldn't be ringing you."

"Then answer me this, why are you ringing me?"

"Maybe you should ask him, if you find him that is?" There was a click on the end of the line… Fei had hung up.

Asami slowly took his phone away from his ear looking at it intently. Picking up the receiver on his large mahogany desk one of his men answered immediately.

"Get the car ready."

"Yes sir."

Taking his suit jacket off the back of his leather chair he made for the exit of his office.

He knew Fei had information where Akihito was otherwise he wouldn't have called; the question was what did Fei want in return for such information? Asami was not going to show his desperation.

Fei poured out two shots of brandy, handing one of them to the seated Asami.

"How is all with you?" Asked Fei as a mere conversation starter, the heavy silence was getting to him.

"Let's keep the chitchat business orientated." Asami plainly replied, in no mood for pleasantries.

"Always the business-man."

"It is why I'm more successful."

"It is why you lost your silver fox." Fei retorted.

"Where is he?"

"What are you going to do for me?" enquired Fei

"What is it that you want?" Asami replied exasperated.

"The land you have up for sale in the docklands-"

"You're not getting it." Asami cut Fei short

"I don't want it but the Chinese triads from Osaka are interested in it. Apparently." Fei added.

"Apparently. So what if they are?"

"I'd rather you didn't give it to them."

"Why shouldn't I, they are given more than the asking price."

"If you sell it to them you are allowing them into your territory."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you own most of the land around the docklands. Having another triad could be beneficial."

"You know as well as I do it can also be the polar opposite. Are you prepared for more turmoil?"

"I like to keep things interesting. The fiercer the competition the more valuable the land becomes and when the bubble bursts which it will soon enough I'd rather the land be as valuable as possible before hand. We're talking a couple of acres not hectares." Asami pointed out the facts.

"Give them an inch and they'll take a mile."

Sighing Asami swirled the brandy in his glass, watching as the amber liquid came to a rest before taking a fiery mouthful.

"Say I hold back on the sale of the land, will you tell me where he is?" Asami asked tired of games. It was already nearing six a.m.

"I would need proof."

"As do I, I'm not going to throw away easy money for a wild goose chase."

Fei reached into the drawer of the desk pulling out two A4 sized photos. He tossed them onto the edge of the desk. Reaching out Asami picked them up. Frowning, the boy in the photo was indeed Takaba Akihito, but he had changed in those four months. At a quick glance Asami knew it was him because of his eyes but his hair was longer, tied back in a little tiny ponytail, he was thinner but most disturbingly he had a beard. Not a five o'clock shadow, but a I-haven't-shaved-in-weeks-beard. It didn't suit him. Made him look scruffy, not that that was hard! But dirty scruffy!?

"When were these taken?" Asked Asami checking the date and time in the corner.

"Last week."

"Where?"

"The sale of the land?" Fei asked not going to fall into the trap.

Asami looked at him carefully, looking for any sign of malevolence, feigning, something but there was nothing. Flipping his phone open he pressed one for his speed dial.

"Sir?" one of his loyal men answered almost immediately.

"I want you to hold back on the sale of the docklands site. Forge a document from the land commissioners detailing a survey into historical relevance. Post it up and contact the potential buyer. Tell them it'll take a week, we'll have it done in three days."

"Sir."

Asami snapped the phone shut and stared at Fei not wanting to ask the same question for the fourth time, downing the last of his brandy.

"How long will that take?" Fei inquired taking the stopper out of the brandy.

"Half an hour." Asami replied holding out his glass for a refill. He closed his eyes hearing the ice tinkle as it hit the bottom of his glass, feeling the weight of the glass as the brandy was added. He was tired and the alcohol wasn't helping but he wasn't leaving without a location. He leaned further back into the leather chair allowing it to support his deadening limbs.

Neither spoke savoring the silence as the early morning sunshine began to creep into Fei's office as the sun slowly moved overhead. Where Fei got the sunshine in the morning, he who liked to work at night had the sun in the evening in his office as to enjoying the last of the days before night would fall and his work would begin. As efficiently as promised Asami's phone rang a half an hour later to inform him it was done. Fei tapped quietly on his laptop smiling as he read what Asami had promised, a hold on the sale.

"Osaka, works in Umeda at Yodobashi Camera under the name Takashima Aki and lives in Minami, don't know the exact address."

Asami inhaled deeply trying to awaken his body.

"Should this information prove inaccurate—"

"You'll suffocate me with my own balls...or something to that effect?"

"Or something to that effect." Confirmed Asami already on his phone and leaving Fei's office. The hunt was back on.

"Get me a flight to Osaka for nine a.m. Transfer any meetings I have to my Shin Sakurabashi office, re-schedule the ones that can't for next week. Tell the hotel to have the room ready and get the car ready. Also get me any information we have on the Chinese triads in Osaka, focus on the ones that have ties in Tokyo. Something's brewing and I want to know what."

"Yes sir."

Asami returned home, showered and dressed in fresh clothes. Sleep would have to wait and by eleven a.m, he was sitting in his Osaka office reading through information he should have known weeks ago. He wasn't doing this for Fei, but he definitely wasn't selling his land now. There was a war brewing in the underworld one that would upset the balance of the Tokyo underworld if he didn't act. Fei must have gotten a sniff of it while meddling in his affairs. All it takes is one cocky bastard with too much money and not enough brainpower.

Ryuichi Asami is a smart man. That is why the Yamaguchi-gumi appointed him the honor of been the head of one of the clans in Tokyo. After all the Yamaguchi-gumi only relatively recently began to gain territory in Tokyo. With Asami at the reigns they quickly amassed territory and a good standing. Asami was smart enough never to allow Akihito see who he really and truly was. True, Akihito knew he was a 'wealthy shady businessman' but to what degree Asami planned to never allow the boy to find out, it would mean certain death. True, over the past four months Asami had often thought of leaving the boy alone, he had a better chance of survival on his own. On the other hand he knew how, no matter how hard he try, Akihito would always put his nose somewhere he didn't belong. It was his nature and disaster waiting to happen, to which Asami justified; without him, he would be dead long ago.

Been a member of such an elite clan had its privileges, Asami knew where, what, when and why before anyone else knew. With connections in the property trade, the Mizu Shōbai*, financial connections with various legitimate companies such as Aarata Kansa Houjin* as well as dabbling in the stockholders trade, Asami had a fair panoramic view of the social, economic and political standing in Japan. Soon if his connection with Jaejoong Eun was successful, he was branching into Korea. But even with a panoramic view and all the connections he had at his disposal he was human after all and so was ninety-nine percent of his staff. Human error was allowed and this error, this cockroach was in the form of a small Burakumin* group. This particular sect was small enough to have went unnoticed for so long but now they were up and coming and fast. They were apparently getting their finances from money laundering and narcotics and were amassing quiet a following. Overstepping the boundaries while doing so. The underworld is a delicate balance of power. Now they were knocking on Tokyo's backdoor thus Asami's problem. But with collaboration with the clans in Osaka the problem would easily be rectified. It just required a lot of long overdue visits and paying respects.

On the side it didn't take long to find the person he was looking for. Asami received a phone call that they had found Takaba Akihito. Content that Fei had been of use he called his men off as he had a more pressing problem, he would deal with the underlying problem when he was well rested and was on top of his business. However after two days, Asami could wait no longer. His body yearned for release; to feel that familiar body, to smell that familiar scent, and to hear his voice once again.

**A/N:**

I want to thank my beta Ying9 for her work. I also want to thank Shadow Shadowsong for proof reading which I know can be quite difficult, thank you my dears. Reviews would be welcomed. Chapter two is in the works.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:**

**_Inagawa-kai_**, 3rd largest Yakuza clan over 313 clans (7,400 members) one of the first to extend beyond Japan.

_**Burakumin**_ is an ethnic minority that is looked down upon by both the triads and the yakuza.

**Chapter 2:**

_**July (Osaka)**_

Takaba Akihito was a content man. The sun was shining, he was shining a nice golden brown, he still had no money in his pocket, work was mind numbing. There was only so much his love of cameras could go when selling to the retard public that was the customers of Yodobashi camera. He tried to apply for a job in another store on a different floor but had to keep this job,because there were no other openings. Add to that, with a staff discount of twenty percent he had his eye on the new Nikon D3 camera only ¥600,000. How many more months would he have to survive on instant noodles and the meagre nourishment he got from work dinners!? He was trying to save for it but damn rent was more expensive here compared to his beloved dive back in Tokyo but life in Osaka was on a whole another world. He was happy; he didn't get kidnapped while trying to buy bread by a different gangster every time. He was nobody's fuck toy and he didn't have to work five different jobs. Though sometimes he didn't know what to do with his spare time other than eye up stuff to _'acquire'_.

His real work was as interesting and as thrilling as ever. Takaba Akihito: photographer and journalist. He couldn't and wouldn't entrust this story to anyone, not yet anyway. He was eyeing up new razors to shave the hedgehog off his face as he absent-mindfully scratched at it. His new image as low maintenance as it was, longer hair was the easy part, picking rice and other substances out of his beard wasn't so nice and with the heat that was July it was itchy, sweaty and horrible. He knew exactly where all the security cameras were, store clerks and he knew the side way out of here as he pocketed the disposable razor and a candy bar on the way out looking like an innocence scruffy puppy dog. As simple as taking candy from a baby. One day soon when he would be rich and famous he could lose his sticky fingers but until that day he would continue to feed himself through the generous stores that couldn't afford proper security.

Whistling to himself Akihito skirted quickly back onto the sunny side of the street stopping by a small electrical store. He look longingly at the cooler fans trying to calculate how long would it take him to save up the buttons to buy one. It'd be winter before then and anyway a camera was more important that keeping cool. So caught up in his own thoughts he didn't notice anybody until his head was slammed against the shop window and his arms snapped behind his back. He shouted out in surprise. His first thought been the shop security guard and how the hell to get out of it. Then his assailant spoke and he was gripped with a cold hard fear despite the soaring lunchtime temperatures. It was the end of his life.

"Resorting to petty theft now?" the low voice rumbled with authority.

"Asami?" Akihito breathed. He knew the smell of cigarette smoke mixed with mild expensive aftershave. Moreover, he knew that voice.

"Ah."

A simple reply enough to leave Akihito speechless. What was he to say? _"Hi how are you, missing your ¥600,000? Oh by the way, sorry I didn't call, thought you wouldn't mind!" _His mind was focused on one thing, running. Running like he never ran before! Kinda difficult when you were pressed up against a glass window and your two arms were about to be dislocated.

"Bring him to the apartment." Asami wasn't talking to him, his voice wasn't right in his eardrum. He could feel the change in weight against his arms but the chance to run was a mere millisecond before he was kissing the window yet again. He could hear a car door opening and closing followed by the purr of undoubtedly an expensive black Merc or something equivalent.

"_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"_ Were Akihito's last thoughts before there was a swift crack at the base of his skull and it was lights out.

The throbbing pain was low and deep in his head, like sunstroke but not as sickening. Akihito's first thought, oddly, was that he hoped he didn't drop the razor after all the trouble he went for it. Then reality came crashing down like a tsunami wave. He (bolted up still...) sat bolt up still unaware of his surroundings. His brain hit the front of his skull, then the back before coming to a rest earning a vicious "Shit!"

When his nose picked up the fresh scent of cigarette smoke that earned a second "Shit!"and the third"Shit!"came when Asami spoke.

"At least your limited vocabulary hasn't changed."

Akihito cracked one eye open. The room was dim and safe to open the second eye. Apparently penthouse suites all look the same was what Akihito thought as he looked around. It was similar to Asami's permanent residence in Tokyo. It was reversed, the windows and balcony were to the left and the bathroom was to the right. The bedroom and the living room was reversed but maybe it was just that all of Asami's hotels were the same, home from home, hell from hell. The curtains were drawn save for the last one by the desk was Asami now sat in a plume of his own cigarette smoke. The strong evening sun blaring in around him. He had removed his suit jacket and loosened his tie. His obligatory choice of poison was sitting half drunk on a coaster. His hair slightly ruffled, staring through his loose bangs.

Suddenly Akihito felt very small sitting on the bed. Butterflies swam like crazy in his stomach. A quick glance down to see he was still clothed save for his flip-flops was a relief. He wasn't subtle enough as a smile threatened to break Asami's straight-laced lips.

Asami drank in the image before him, like he did back at the convenience store. Fei's photographer was useless, unlike Akihito himself he didn't capture the essence that was before him. Dressed simply in a tight fitting grey wife-beater vest, three-quarter loose fitting jeans and grey flip-flops. He golden skin and glossy brunette hair finished off only to be ruined by the beard. Asami was tempted to shave it off why the youth was out but restrained himself. His eyes traced the lines that were visible. He would savor that body with watchful eyes. But first was the small matter of the disappearing act and the ¥600,000.

"You haven't changed one bit either, manners included." Akihito retorted to Asami's comment.

Asami took another drag from his cigarette, unfolding his right foot from his left knee.

"Osaka?"

"Not Tokyo." Akihito replied, he could play this game as well as Asami.

"Yodobashi camera?"

"Pays _some_ of the bills." Akihito answered honestly.

"Thus petty theft?"

"Some things never change."

"No. No they do not." Asami's toned change to a more serious level.

Akihito could feel himself grabbing the ruffled sheets tightly. He wanted his feet under him so he could lunge for the door. He noted how Asami placed himself near the desk as if daring him to escape. One plus about open plan apartments, easy escape route but knowing Asami he probably bolted the front door shut. Then again there was windows and what was a twenty to thirty story drop? He wasn't that agile!

"So. Got my money?" Asami asked matter-of-factly stubbing out the last of his cigarette.

"Does it look like it do?"

Spunky personality, in the right mood can be quite entertaining, in the wrong mood can be fucking irritating.

"Four months, hefty interest."

"Oh yeah well in case you haven't noticed it wasn't a loan. Think of it more as money due."

"You a whore now?" Asami asked plainly.

"No! And I'm nobody's fuck toy either, fine call it damages, call it what the fuck you want. You probably didn't even realize it was gone for a while after!" Akihito defied.

"I call it stealing you cocky little shit and no-one steals from me no matter the amount."

"So what you gonna do? Kill me like you kill anyone that crosses you!?" Akihito shouted half desperate, half scared.

"For that amount no, break a couple of bones, trash the place..." Asami replied thoughtfully.

Akihito laughed nervously. Yeah he had shouted at Asami before but not in defense when he was in the wrong. The place was his. He was a meticulous man, he wouldn't trash his own place but Akihito wouldn't for a second doubt that he would break his bones if he were ticked off enough.

"Why Takashima Aki?"

"What?" the boy confused at the sudden change of subject.

"Why did you go under the name Takashima Aki?"

Akihito shrugged,

"Dunno, Takashima is mom's maiden name, Aki is just the shortened version of Akihito. Why?"

"You hiding from someone other than me?"

"What!? No! It's not like it's any of your business." Akihito grumbled, thinking fast.

"With ¥600,000 of my money everything is my business."

"...Dad died, mom took in another man...I just took mom's maiden name...**"**

"Right. And running off to Osaka at twenty-three years of age after living on your own for five years, changing your name, changing your mother's name on the apartments lease to mine, spending ¥600,000 of my money to clear your debts changing your image is all in act of rebellion despite the fact your father passed away three years ago from a weak heart and your mothers maiden name is Kunimitsu who has now a partner called Touya?" Asami evidently reamed off.

"All hail lord Asami." A dejected Akihito slumped.

"You're playing me for a fool?" Asami threatened, rising for the first time from his chair, pausing in front of the bed to roll up his sleeves.

Akihito swallowed hard. He couldn't read Asami's eyes as they were intently looking at the job in hand. Quickly noting at least he didn't have his watch on nor his black leather gloves. How sore could a broken arm or leg be? It happens to people everyday. Before he knew he was backed up to the headboard.

Asami motioned Akihito closer with his finger. Akihito shook his head no. Asami repeated giving him a look that if he didn't comply he was a dead man.

"I like my arms and legs the way they are!" Akihito stated meekly.

"Pity."

That was it for Akihito, he bounded off the bed making for the front door, flip-flops or no flip-flops. His body got to the foot of the bed when his chest connected with Asami's rather large hand and the room was flipped. Akihito quickly discovers that yes Asami was sleeping on a hard mattress as the force of his body slammed into it. Asami hand press firmly down on his chest. Blinking rapidly Akihito felt the familiar overpowering presence of Asami looming over him. Days of old coming flashing back.

"I'm dirty, I haven't showered. I'm all sweaty." and so the pleading began.

Asami gave a sidewards grin, whipping off his tie and in a flurry of activity had both Akihito's wrists bound to the headboard.

"Shit! Let me GO!!" Akihito screamed. He had escaped from this and like hell was he going to consent without a fight not that there would be any consenting on his part.

Asami ignored him removing his own shirt. Akihito swallowed. The man was toned, he'd give him that. The young man could feel the weight shifted that was pressing on his hips and took to looking at the ceiling. He would not fall for this. Mind over matter he kept telling himself.

He could feel the large hands ghosting up his sides, to his abdomen, to his ribs to his chest and right back down the centre. So light the touch, Akihito could hear his heart thumping in his ears.

"_Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts!"_

He could feel his vest been pushed up to his bounded wrists. Slamming his eyes shut he could feel the return of the hands a little heavier this time, starting at him armpits and tracing the contours of his muscles always stopping at his navel. He still felt in control.

Then the tongue appeared gracing over his right nipple. This caused Akihito's eyes to snap open. The lips descended sucking, teeth slightly clamping down on the little erect red bud. Then suddenly cool air from Asami blowing on it caused Akihito's breath to catch in his throat. Asami moved across to assault his left nipple as his thumb kept the attention on his right. Combined they sent heat flooding down south, Akihito's thoughts now repeating the action of Asami's tongue. Somewhere along Asami's tongue trail to Akihito's navel cause a quiet moan to escape Akihito's throat. He swore he could feel Asami smile as his tongue dipped and swirl around his navel.

Instinctively Akihito fought against his bounded wrists, desperate to regain control but Asami's nimble fingers were already making little of his belt buckle and jeans were soon flung on the floor. Asami's powerful hand descended and ascended the length of Akihito's member through the material of his imitation Calvin Klien boxers. Soon they too were floating to the floor as Asami's hand wrapped around his member, his movements agonizingly slow as he fondled his ball sac.

For the first time since his assault on Akihito's senses Asami claimed Akihito's mouth in a long drawn out kiss. Their tongues doing a waltz as Akihito felt the power of Asami descend upon his hips. Another moan, louder this time escaped Akihito as his hips rose to meet Asami's.

"I like the beard." Asami lied

"Pity cause it's going." Akihito breathed back.

Sitting back on his heels Asami waited. The sudden lack of attention to his senses was like been scalded and Akihito glared, his now near purple member desperate for attention. He tugged at his bounds in the needed for completion, looking desperately at Asami. Without thinking he spread his legs, which earn the first honest smile from his assaulter. If he had the will power he would have slapped his legs shut but he was too far gone for reasonable thought.

Any gram of logic was gone as Asami's mouth clamped down on Akihito's member. Like a black hole, the vacuum was unbearable. All that could be heard was Akihito's labored breathing that was quickly turning into loud moans as a digit wormed its way into his hole and the wet sucking sounds as Asami bobbed up and down. Akihito's hips bucked upwards. Like a volcano taking forever to explode the pressure became too great

"Oh Gods! Oh Gods! Jai!!" and Akihito climaxed.

Asami froze, swallowing the creamy fluid. His stone cold eyes burned into Akihito's soul. Did he just call another man's name? Did he just swallow some whore's cum? What the fuck was his possession doing calling another man's name while he Ryuichi Asami sucked him off!? The anger flared up hotter than a blue flames as he looked at the sweating, panting mess that he craved after for the past four months.

Coming out of his fuzziness Akihito knew something was wrong. The air was ice cold, the tension unbearable, he was afraid to look between his legs where Asami had stopped. He knew had called the wrong name, the malice in the air told him. His heart went from beating rapidly from pure ecstasy to pure fear. Whatever pain Asami had originally planned for stealing money was nothing compared to what was going to happen now. He, Takaba Akihito, was a dead man.

He couldn't describe the discomfort he was feeling not that he showed it. He was a complicated man that kept his emotions safely locked deep within his heart and head where only his inner working mind could process them. His outer image was impenetrable; it had to be for a man of his standing. Weakness was a man's downfall. His mind processed the logic behind this discomfort: betrayal, weakness. He had allowed himself become infatuated with this boy after seen Jaejoong Eul and his lover boy. But now the businessman in him, the yakuza Ryuichi Asami screamed for blood. He could see the fear clearly in Akihito's eyes. The fear fueled his anger. The boy knew he was guilty. He grasped Akihito's ankles with an iron vice grip pressing them hard into the mattress as he bent the boy in two. He was going to materialize his pain as he plunged his engorged manhood into the boys tight, dry, unprepared hole and he fucked the boy like there was no tomorrow. He slammed in harder to hear him scream in pain, he allowed the blood as he tore his anus to flow freely, he tightened his grip on the boys ankles in the hope that they would snap. He fucked the boy with the energy of four months absenteeism and when his hole became a bloody mess he awoke the limp boy and fucked the back of his throat with the same energy.

The boy needed medical help, the blood that still seep out of him told him that but Asami couldn't muster the energy to get out of the chair. His flaccid cock was still caked with blood. He had down about five brandies and smoked a pack and still he couldn't get himself motivated. It was after eight, he had a meeting at nine, he was half drunk and he had a practically dead body lying on his bed. He had to get out of this unusual frame of mind. The only light on in the apartment was the desk lamp and the bedside lamp. His phone rang, answering it on the second ring, the clogs began to turn in his head. He got up turning on the bathroom light and shut the door firmly behind him, shutting away one world temporarily.

Asami emerged from the steam back to his usual form. The fluorescent lighting from the bathroom cast an eerie glow upon Akihito's body, overpowering the soft glow from the bedside lamp. Flicking the main light on Asami surveyed the damage. He had at one point wrapped his hands around Akihito's neck, the dark bruising had already formed. His upper torso was dotted with bloody hickeys. His ankles badly swollen where he must have fracture the anklebones. Asami untied Akihito's wrists that were rubbed raw from when he tried to escape. His arms fell heavily, flopping above his head onto the pillow. Dark circles had formed around his tear-stained eyes. His nose and teeth stained with blood from the force Asami used when he thrusted in. Most disconcerting was the boy's anal passage. Two hours later and it was still slowly seeping, a pool of blood had formed on the over saturated sheets.

"Sir?" the voice came down the phone.

"Get the car ready. And get a doctor."

"Sir?"

"Not for me."

"Yes sir."

Asami just finished adjusting his suit jacket when there was a soft knock on the door. He answered, knowing two of the three men.

"The doctor." Sui introduced the unknown man.

"The bedroom, sort that mess out." He ordered the doctor before turning to Sui, "Pay the man and bring the boy home. Find out everything there is to know about a Jai, I want to know what the little fuck had for breakfast."

"Yes sir."

"This boy needs a hospital." the doctor echoed from the bedroom.

"Sort it out Sui."

"Certainly sir."

It was after midnight when Asami got a call from Sui. It was not what he wanted to hear. Four hours later and the doctor was only finished.

"I've just dropped the boy home."

"How is he?"

"In bad shape, the doctor told for him to go to the hospital in the morning."

"What information do you have about Jai?"

"He lives with him."

Asami gripped the phone harder.

"I have an image, which I've e-mailed. Doing a background check as we speak." Sui continued.

"Have it ready on my desk by the time I get there. And find out what Akihito is really doing here."

"Yes sir."

He had to hand it to his men. They were efficient. He was already reading the file before he sat down. His first thought was Fei and that the motherfucker had set this all up. The more he read the more he knew that the two bit brain cell that was Fei couldn't have set up something this piss poor. He studied the photograph of Jai intently. Jai had short black hair, a spiked mohock, and brown eyes. He was a similar build to Akihito before he lost the weight, dressed in a white shirt and jeans. A John Doe, nothing stood out about him.

Jai Hahn, twenty-two years old, mother is Taiwanese, father Chinese. On the surface, a small money bank loaner, beneath the surface, they were members of a Burakumin clan and largely dealing with money laundering, narcotics and the sex trade. The same fuckers that were knocking on his back door. Too much of a coincidence for sure. Sui had Jai's image ran through their database. He showed up five months ago repeatedly at their various clubs in Tokyo, doing the circuit until he was barred, lack of membership. Two weeks later their CCTV had Jai and Akihito together. Two weeks before Akihito upped and left. From the quick search Sui done of the apartment he took photos of Akihito's work. Looked like he was covering a narcotics story involving the Inagawa-kai* family, obviously because Jai could give reputable sources. The copies of the stories led Asami to understand why Akihito had come to Osaka. It was a good story that didn't involve himself at all. There was another heavily edited story, which mentioned his name and some of his clubs in Tokyo, on the side in his own handwriting Asami could see Jai's name writing with a question mark. From reading the story Asami could see Akihito was trying to leave it as ambiguous as possible.

"Could it be that Akihito has no idea about Jai? What the fuck does Jai want with Akihito?" Asami mumbled to himself.

"You obviously."

Asami's head snapped up glaring at Fei, "How the fuck did you get in here!?"

"Well somebody's rattled your cage! What's with the foul language all of a sudden? Where's little silver fox?"

"Sui!" Asami yelled his train of thought was been interrupted, "Why the fuck did you let him in?"

"Sorry sir, he had a lot of backup."

"Ryuichi-sama this ruffled, swearing man does not suit your image." Fei crooned being as condescending as possible, taking a seat after helping himself to a generous amount of brandy.

Fei was right. Akihito living with Jai threw him and inwardly he was still reeling after his actions earlier that evening and he was having a hard time composing himself.

"I see you withdrawn the sale of the land completely. Find something interesting?"

"Yes. The dead body of a Chinese triad, namely you."

"Amusing, a little lovers tiff really brings out the sadist in you."

"Why are you here?"

"Moral support."

Asami stared icily at him.

"Fine, here to lend a helping hand."

"For the majority or the minority?"

"I thought that would be clear?"

"Nothing is clear with you."

"A compliment?" Fei asked slyly, "The majority, the triads have a renewed interest in squashing the cockroach."

"Typical, you come in when all the hard work is done."

"I have enough scars to content with."

Asami had enough problems to contend with but for the plan to eliminate the problem of the Burakumin he had to visit Jai and Akihito. He didn't want to face Akihito but work was work regardless and at eight a.m. the next morning Sui and himself barged in.

The sudden noise made Akihito flinch as he cradled the ceramic bowl of his toilet, the stomach lining was coming up at this stage. Alcohol could only numb some pain temporarily.

"Jai?" Akihito croaked.

"Awh fuck! Who the fuck do you think you are!?" Jai shouted from the living room.

Sliding out on his side because he could not move any other way without inflicting serious pain Akihito popped his head out. All he could see coming for him was black shiny shoes and as his broken body was lugged off the floor he scream in renewed agony. He was deposited heavily on their two seater couch and fear like had never known before engulfed him. He dry heaved onto the floor. Asami had shoved Jai onto the floor and Sui the guy from last night at moved to the front door. The most important thing and the most frightening thing was that both were wearing a silver watch and black leather gloves. The sign of death.

"Jai I take it?" Asami asked icily.

"Abusive jealous ex-lover I take it?" Jai answered hotly

Akihito heard the crack of leather against Jai's cheek as Asami backhanded him. Asami had never even looked over. Akihito had lost his voice.

"Please don't kill him!" he eventually managed to croak out. He was shaking; the drugs the doctor had given him were cancelled out after he tried to drown himself in alcohol and puked everything up. He thought his body was in shock because he couldn't stop the trembling. His ass was bleeding again from been moved so roughly.

Asami had Jai's hair entangled around his fingers, his fist drawn back ready to break his nose. He dared a glimpse across at his lover. For a split second he nearly lost his composure. The beard was gone, Akihito was cleanly shaven. His long bangs tied to the top of his head like a palm tree. It would have been an erotic sight if Akihito didn't look like death, far worse than he was the previous night.

"I'll try not to." He replied coldly before slamming his fist contently into and snapping Jai's nose. It was a lovely sound really. Flexing his fingers he tightened his grip before slamming Jai's head repeatedly into the wooden floor. A few broken ribs and fingers later Asami stood back to admire his work. He was still alive and conscious rolling around in agony. Satisfied, he removed his leather gloves handing them to Sui.

"Here's the deal." Asami spoke up addressing both males. "Akihito owes me ¥600,000 plus interest so a total sum of one million yen. This is me being extremely generous. Now either you have that sum of money ready for me at eight a.m. on Friday morning, two days from now or Akihito packs his bag and come back to Tokyo with me. Simple. Give me the money Akihito has his freedom, no money, no freedom."

"I don't have that kind of money." Akihito croaked.

"Then start packing your bag." Asami replied scuffing his shoes on the welcome mat to remove any blood.

**A/N: **

I want to thank my beta Ying9 and my dear proof reader Shadow Shadowsong for their meticulous work. Thank you to those who have reviewed chapter one, they were and are wonderful to receive and made me dust off the old cobwebs and keep writing after my long hiatus. Please keep reviewing. Chapter 3 is in the early stages and when I say early stages....yeah!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:**

"Denotes speech." _'Denotes inner thoughts.'_

_**Inagawa-kai**_, 3rd largest Yakuza clan over 313 clans (7,400 members) one of the first to extend beyond Japan.

**Chapter 3**

_**March (Tokyo – Akihito's Apartment - four months previous)**_

Takaba inhaled deeply, his finger hovering over the call button. Cursing himself he hit it and placed his phone to his ear counting each ring hoping his call would not be answered.

"Hello?"

_'Shit!'_

"Hi mom."

"Aki-chan?"

"Yep it's me. How are-"

"What is wrong? Why are you calling? What trouble did you get yourself into now?"

Oh the ingraining pain that was his mothers unfounded accusations.

"Nothing _mother. _I just called to see how you were." Akihito replied through gritted teeth.

"You don't fool me. You don't call unless you need something. Is it money?"

"NO! It's not money. It's not trouble. No, I am healthy thank you for asking!"

"Hmmm."

"Mom!"

"Why don't you ever come home?" his mother sighed.

"Wha-I- you know I work." Akihito stuttered, guilt kicking in.

"Yeah, you work. Dead end jobs is what you work. Why won't you realize it son! You are nearly twenty-four. You don't have a stable job. If you came home I could-"

"You could what? Get me a job in your law firm? Be a skivvy for you? That's no better that what I do now in your eyes!"

"Boys your age have their university degree, are working for a company, have a mortgage-" his mother rambled on.

"I HAVE a university degree!" snarled Akihito

"In photography." his mother replied dead-panned

'Yes in photography. Last time I remember you were at my graduation!"

"You have gotten far in that field now haven't you?" the sarcasm clear in her voice.

"I have a big break coming."

You always have a _big_ break coming."

"Skeptical to the last."

"Your father-"

"Dad was proud, it is what he did."

"And it killed him. The pressure killed him Aki-chan, the lifestyle, the-" her voice rich with emotion.

"Nothing I do will make you happy mom. Even if I became a lawyer just like you, just like you wanted me to you still wouldn't be happy. This is exactly why I never come home, because you always look at me that way-"

"What way!" his mother retorted

"Like I am a failure."

"...Aki-chan..." his mother sighed, tiring of their constant fighting

"You know what forget it." Akihito cut her short, ending the call. In pure frustration he flung his phone across his living room. He had rung her for advice. He want to know how he should handle Asami. His mother didn't know he was gay. Hell he wasn't sure if he was even gay. Asami basically raped him on every occasion. Not once did he initiate or consent to what he had to endure. He knew it now. He knew Asami was dangerous and he was scared. He wanted out. He didn't want to deal with the anxieties he was feeling of late.

From wherever the phone landed he could hear the muffled ringing. His eyes stung as he tried to keep the tears at bay. Why was his mother like this? Ever since his father died, she had become more distant, more disapproving of everything he did. She had driven him away. He had tried but she was so damn driven by work and her new relationship with Touya that she had no time for him. Akihito knew she was in mourning. She only had to look at him and she would be reminded of her dead husband.

The phone died out. On the second round he answered. Of course it was his mother.

"Don't you dare hang up on me like that!" She roared.

"..."

"Akihito!"

"What?" his voice broke, he still had a lump in his throat

"...Why did you call...in the first place?" His mother sighed relenting.

"It doesn't matter, look I gotta go..."

"Honey, talk to me, you never talk to me. I'll listen." his mother spoke softly.

"It's nothing, it doesn't matter, I-"

"Is it about a girl?" He swore he could hear hope in her voice.

It was now or never.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? What does maybe mean?" her interests were peaked, there was no going back now.

"I-we-I...I think...I need to...break up with..._her._" Oh he honestly couldn't bring himself to say him. His mother would have a conniption.

"Oh! Who is she?"

"Does it matter? She might be no more, I just...I feel...I dunno what to do." he mumbled exasperated. He really shouldn't have started down this path.

"Of course it matters! Why what's wrong that you think you should end it?"

"Ok. _She..._is slightly older. In a good job. In a company. A manager. Has money. Has a nice place. Has a car..."

"Right...so yes she in a good position but?"

But...she is...controlling.."

"Uh-huh..."

"She's very demanding. Shows up when ever she feels like it. Does what she wants. Leaves when she wants. Has all these airs and graces about her that money and power solve everything and I feel like...I feel useless. Dirt. I fell worthless, like a failure and I'm sick of it. I sick of been treated like a piece of shit!" Akihito croaked. It was the first time he voiced his feeling about Asami.

"Aki-chan, honey. You are not worthless. You're not a failure. I know I come down hard on you over your photography. I'm just look out for you but you are not any of those things. If you are feeling like this, you need to get out of that relationship. It's volatile. It will drag you down."

"I think I need to get out."

"You do. You need a change of pace. A change of scenery. Would you not consider getting out of Tokyo? Go somewhere away from the city. Start a-fresh. You're sure to get a job in a small paper, you have the experience. You could even do an evening course in journalism expand your horizons?"

For once his mother was talking sense. Get out of Tokyo, get away from Asami.

And that is exactly what he did, for he was standing in front of his new abode, hammering on the door. Eventually the door opened and there stood his new room mate in all his glory that was...just his boxers.

_**March (Osaka – Akihito & Jai's Apartment)**_

He had done it. It was like the great escape. Like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Here he was standing in Osaka, in his new apartment with his new housemate.

"Yo dude! Snap out of it! I ain't draggin' all your crap up those steps."

"Awh sorry man, this place is niiiiiiice!" Akihito whistled.

"Why thank you, thank my parents, they're the ones paying my rent."

"You lucky shit!"

Yup his housemate was one Jai Hahn. He had met him back in Tokyo when he was temping as a waiter at one of Asami's clubs. Jai was in Tokyo doing research on his thesis. He attended the university in Osaka studying finance. They had went out for a drink after work one night and started talking about studies, hobbies and past times. It was only when his mother put forward the idea of getting out of Tokyo did he remember Jai and gave him a call. He was looking for a housemate so off Akihito went. He had gotten himself a job at Yodobashi camera and enrolled in night journalism classes at he same university.

It amazed Akihito how quickly his pace of life changed. He made friends from college as well as Jai's friends. They went drinking, driving, to the gym, things normal lads would do. As time quickly went on he thought less and less of Asami and more of Jai.

Jai was the polar opposite of Asami. He was normal, human even. He was messy. The apartment was like one huge wardrobe, his clothes strewn everywhere. Jai's one true passion was art. The walls of the apartment were dressed with all different types of his art. Paintings, drawings, collages. Over the couch hung a pencil sketch of a phoenix rising out of flames. It being in black and white made it all the more dramatic. The painting Akihito loved the most was the painting in the master bedroom that hung over Jai's bed. It was blue flames painted upon a black background. It looked simple at a glance but the most he looked at it the more he could seen in it. There was silver running through it ever so fine that you had to look at up close. It was like looking at clouds and you made out different images every time you looked at it. Akihito had a great love of art, after all photography was also another form. To come close to so much creative inspiration was so mind blowing after the long arduous slug of Tokyo life.

If he wasn't studying, Jai was working on art. He had different projects, all running at the same time and would work on the one that suited his mood. At that moment in time Jai was painting something using only purple. It was hard to get two words out of him when he was like this, sprawled over the kitchen table with the tools of his trade dotted around the place. It was times like these, Akihito tried to study but was more interested in watching Jai work. It was fascinating watching it develop. If Jai was completely engrossed, Akihito would get his camera, positioning himself where it was safe but yet gave him the angle he wanted, he would play with different settings and exposures. The apartment was ideally located. The kitchen led out to the balcony care of patio doors which were facing to the west. Therefore as the sun was setting it cast an orange glow across the balcony and kitchen where Jai would be working. On this particular day the was a red tinge to the setting sun. It was a cool evening and Jai was sitting in his baggy jeans and a royal blue fleece, the sleeves were rolled up and his hands were stained with purple paint. The red glow illuminated his skin. His face and posture was that of pure concentration. It was the colours that drew Akihito from his journalistic article. He couldn't resist pulling his camera from his satchel.

It took him the best part of ten minutes to get everything set up the way he wanted and just as he depressed the button to take the shot, Jai's concentration broke. He looked up just as the camera clicked. A frown descended upon his features when he realized his was the subject matter, his mohawk flopped precariously to the side and the front part hanging like bangs. Akihito tsked to himself thinking he had just lost an ideal shot but was pleasantly surprised by the result.

"Put that damn thing away will you? I'm after loosing my train of inspiration." Jai huffed as he stretched back in the kitchen chair, his back popping as he done so.

"Sorry couldn't help it."

"Hmm, you're always flashing that thing around. How's the paper going?"

"Article," Akihito corrected, "It's going, which is a plus."

"And the minus?" Jai asked from inside the fridge as he waved a beer bottle at Akihito.

"It's going slowly, yeah throw me one."

The two of them settled on the couch after Akihito shifted his material to the coffee table and then moved it again as Jai threw his feet up on top of it all. Struggling to find a decent spot he ended up shoving it all back into his satchel. Gulping down his beer Jai had one eye trained his incomplete painting and the other on Akihito. It was nearly a month since the other had moved in and surprisingly they got on extremely well.

The two of them looked surprised when the door bell rang. Jai pulled himself from the couch to answer the door. A familiar laugh echoed through the apartment as Akihito strained to see who it was. It turned out to be they and they were Jai's friends from university. Wu Lei, Kar Ching and Cho all of which Akihito had met on few occasions when they had went drinking in town. Jai let them in and they headed for the living area where Akihito greeted them. Within a half an hour the kitchen table was clear of paints and materials but scattered with beer bottles, cards, crisps and cigarettes. Poker was the game, cigarettes was the pot. As the beer stocks depleted and the alcoholic intoxication increased the rowdier they got as it turned into strip poker. After two a.m there was a hefty knock on the door. Staggering over Akihito finally managed to get the door open much to the amusement of the others to be met with the grim faces of the cops. The neighbors had complained about the loudness of their jovial merriment. They promised to be quiet but the cops were having none of it as they tried to stay serious despite been scantily clad unable to contain their sniggers. The three non-residents were marched out to the disapproving eyes of the neighbors.

Shutting the door Akihito was hit on the head by a flying cork from a newly opened bottle of sake, held by a rather drunk Jai.

"Think we had enough bud?" Akihito treaded carefully back to the kitchen.

"HELL noooooooooo!" Jai hiccuped spilling more sake on the floor than he was into the mugs. He held out a mug to Akihito, walking towards said individual, the contents of the mug sloshing about the place. Akihito resigned himself and accepted the mug. By three a.m they were crashed on the couch leaning against each other to stay upright.

"I'm fucked." Jai slurred.

"Yup."

"But not in a good way." he pointed out.

"Nope."

"Awh fuck it!" Jai hiccuped.

"Mmmm." was all Akihito managed.

"You know..."

Akihito turned to face Jai who exhaled deeply.

_'Damn that's toxic!' _Akihito thought as his eyes watered from the vapors on Jai's breath.

How they got from that half sentence to Jai shoving his tongue half ways down Akihito's throat he never did know. He put it to blacking out from the alcohol. Now up until this point he never thought himself as gay or even bi and he was as sure as hell that Jai was as straight as a poker. That was his last rational thought, with as silent "fuck it" it turned into a messy affair of limbs everywhere, awkward kisses, unintentional moans, clothes discarded and Jai's pierced dick up his ass. He couldn't remember anything after that but awoke with an earth shattering mother of all hangovers...and he was still drunk. Cracking an eye opened to the assault of daylight his brain exploded in a messy splatter as he crawled to the bathroom to relieve himself. Dragging himself back he begged his ever so delicate stomach to calm. Awakening awhile later he still had a hole in the head type headache and his stomach still protested. Taking stock he knew something was wrong. He was in Jai's bed and Jai was still passed out beside him. Lifting the cover he confirm that yes both were naked and the tightening of his sore buttocks told him that last night was not a fantasy but reality.

"Bollocks." Akihito mumbled to himself before summoning his energy to leave the forbidden layer.

After a shower and dressed, Akihito set about cleaning their trashed apartment to the level of mess that was the standard. As evening approach he decided he should probably check to make sure Jai hadn't died of alcohol poisoning. Quietly entering the room he was thrown by the smell of booze that lingered. Opening a window he drew back the curtain a little bit to allow light to enter. Despite the fuzziness of his head he was taken aback by the sight before him. Sprawled on the bed with only a bit of the white sheet to hide his dignity, Jai looked picture perfect hugging his pillow. There he lay, a canvas for his own art. Last night was the first time he had got a good look at Jai's tattoo's. For a man going into a profession in finance it surprised Akihito that his body was covered. True once a suit was on you would be none the wiser save for the radical hairstyle which Jai said he'd cut on he finished university. Upon his back was the most impressive image. It was of a serpent coiled around a branch of cherry blossoms which was incorporated into a orchid flower. The image was so striking and colourful with pinks, yellows, purples contrasted but the redness of the serpent. Such a contradiction the image was, it was compelling. Akihito returned in a heartbeat armed with his camera. The first photo he took in colour to capture the colours of the tattoo but the rest he took in black and white to make benefit the lightening in the room, the intimacy of the subject and the colour scheme.

Jai stirred, he couldn't shake the feeling he was been watched. He groaned painfully as he turned in the bed, holding his head. He opened his eyes to a sheepish looking Akihito.

"Did what I think happen?" Jai croaked eventually.

Akihito held his breath, half thinking to lie but thought better of it.

"Yes."

"Fuck!" Jai exhaled and turned over. Akihito stood there for a short while thinking of what to do, his camera held behind his back.

"I'm not gay you know." Jai eventually mumbled.

How was he meant to answer that? He thought he wasn't gay last night but much pondering while spread over the kitchen table had him thinking otherwise.

"Are you?" Jai didn't like the silence that had enveloped the room.

"...I don't think so..."

"So you're bi?"

"...I suppose so..." that was the most logical explanation Akihito could come to at the present moment in time.

"Great..."

"Is that a problem?" Akihito felt a sudden urge of anger.

"...No I guess not but this," his arm flailing around, "This can't happen again." Jai glared over his shoulder.

"Trust me it won't."

"Good, good."

_**May - (Osaka)**_

There was of course the initial inevitable uneasiness as they tried to carry on as if their drunken romp didn't happen. Life carried on. As the days became weeks they had grown stronger in friendship enjoying nights out on the town, cinema trips, dinners, visiting their friends. All of which Akihito could not ignore his growing attraction to his house mate. Out of pure social peace he suffered in silence until a few stray comments from their friends that they were awfully close of late. Jai would pull away, distancing himself in his art or his thesis. All the while Akihito would maintain his quiet vigil alone. The more he thought about the more he felt their friends were right because it was only when it was brought to public attention would Jai shy away.

One rare night that Akihito was off work he treated himself to a bottle of wine as he went through all the material that he had collected from various sources in Osaka. Just because he was no longer in Tokyo did not mean he was going to give up all his contacts he fought so hard to find and entrust in him. Osaka provided a whole knew challenge, new set of people and problems. He was researching a narcotics chain involving the Inagawa-kai*. He had drunk half a bottle of wine and was well settled into his work that he didn't hear Jai enter. It was only when Jai plonked himself down on the couch did Akihito take notice. He wasn't an overly private person but when it came to his work, his stories and his photo's he was very careful. A lot of people and his time was tied up in it all. He set about cleaning all his papers up, commenting on the fact that Jai was home very early from the pub.

"It's quite simple." Jai said plainly.

"How so?" Akihito replied only half listening.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"You couldn't stop think-" Akihito looked up, eyes wide as Jai's onyx eyes bored into his.

"Yeah."

"Wha?"

"I know I said this could never happen again but then you kept fucking popping into my head at the wrong fucking time until you were constantly there. So this is to sort my head out."

"What is?" Akihtio replied, half wary, still holding most of his papers.

"This." Jai huffed as he launched himself at the unsuspecting Akihito.

And there he was on all fours on the couch in front of Akihito. His man hole waiting in eager anticipation as he heavy ladened jewels hung swollen between his legs. His balls near purple only contrasted by the deep redness of his engorged manhood that in it's full length nearly touched the cushions. Oh how Akihito wanted to be deep inside that hole and how desperately he wanted to impale himself upon Jai's impressive manhood. This was sex. This is what drove the heat to his loins and had him standing to attention. This was everything Asami was not. Hotness, lust, sheer elation. From his perch on the armchair watching this delightful scene Akihtio could not resist taking his manhood in hand as it rose to the occasion. Slowly drawing his foreskin down he showed the watchful Jai his slick mushroom head. With each down stroke of his hand his manhood glisten more, it's need and want clear. Rising carefully from the armchair Akihito advance towards Jai who raise his butt another inch or two, his hands grasping his bulbous bum cheeks wide apart for fear they might get in the way of the direct assault.

If anything, Akihito learned that foreplay was, for him, important. Because with Asami, it was always down to business. His definition of foreplay was a quick kiss, a pinch of the nipple and and earthshaking pounding to the ass. Not once in their short relationship did Akihito leave without his bum bleeding or a sore throat, a reflection of Asami dominance. There was always pain, even if there was pleasure at the end in inevitably had the gut wrench tearing as he was split in two by Asami sheer size.

Their first physical relationship may have been a drunken awkward mess and their was no doubt in Akihito's and that he had unintentionally hurt Jai but tonight he was going to make it as painless as possible. So unlike the assault that Jai was anticipating his quivering hole was greeted by as single slick digit. Surprise was written all over his face as he gazed back. His eyes as wide as a owl. Without a change of facial expression Akihito wiggled his embedded finger earning a wider expression. Removing his first digit, he maintained eye contact as he sucked his finger, adding a second to his watering mouth. Again with the utmost care and intentional slow pace he inserted his finger once again moving it in a out and began to add the second finger. He got a slight verbal reaction from Jai as he exhaled rather noisily. Akihito could feel himself twitch as Jai's sphincter muscles quivered against his two fingers. Hooking them he was trying to locate Jai's G-spot.

He could sense Jai increased impatience by the time he was adding his little finger to join the other three. He wasn't pretentious, he was of average size but he had slim fingers. Jai was leaning back onto his fingers. Taking that he was spread wide enough, Akihito removed his fingers. Taking himself in hand his stroked himself as to coat his weeping member in his own juices and to get himself back into a state of rock hardness. Spreading his legs a little his took up position at Jai's entrance. Guiding himself he pressed slowly against the puckered entrance. Surprised at how easily he slipped in the placed his hands on Jai's round bum cheeks, feeling them lovingly as he fully lodged himself within the dark warm depths of his canal. He listened as Jai's ragged breath was interrupted by a few moans and gasps the further he pushed in.

Once he was fully seated he waited as he felt Jai's internal muscles adjusted to the foreign object, that was his penis, lodged in his ass. When his muscles stopped contracting, Akihito drew his length out and in. His pace slow and rhythmical. Jai let out a guttural groan causing Akihtio to pick his pace up. Changing his position slightly, putting his leg up on the couch he was able to thrust deeper and more heavily while bending over the withering Jai taking his manhood in hand Akihito pumped the younger man in rhythm. Tiring Akihito pulled out. Understanding the change, Jai turned onto his back, instinctually spreading his legs as Akihito leaned over him getting into position. Guiding himself back into the deep heat he used the back to the couch to support his weight as Jai took over pumping himself.

Akihtio thrusted in with a desperate energy as Jai's moans got louder and his body tightened around him. He was trying ride out the heightening wave of pleasure but the trembling in his arms knew of and impending failure. Without warning Akihto slip out of the wet warmth and collapsed on top of Jai who let out a desperate roar of frustration. He was so close. The two of the panting, Jai squirmed underneath trying to level himself out as Akihito mounted him again. His arms shaking like jelly, he could no longer support his own weight. With his manhood wedged between their sweating bodies, Jai supported Akihito's upper weight as he set off again. After a frantic few minutes of screwing, Jai felt the familiar surge from deep within his ball sac and exploded between their two bodies. A few deep thrusts later he felt for the second time the unusual sensation of the hot liquid coating his insides as Akihito flopped on top of him. The two of them heave for air in each other arms as a sweaty, moist mess.

Summoning energy Jai fished out two cigarettes from his discarded clothes, lighting them both up he handed one to Akihito. Jai had found himself in an odd predicament. Yes he had no girlfriend and no he had never thought of himself as bi. Here he was living with a gay guy who was trying to convert him. As he took another drag from his cigarette he mulled it over. It would have been quicker to have jerked himself off but he had never in all his years felt so satisfied and truly spent. Even with a woman there just wasn't this sense of completion.

Akihito was chuffed with himself, truly chuffed. His first proper fuck and in all sense save for the little mess up near the end he thought was one, if not the best fuck yet. He made the resolution as he neared the end of his cigarette that he need to get back to the gym. He had gotten lazy over the past month and a half. His fitness was failing and that was rather embarrassing having to be supported. He made a mental note to have Jai ride him on top till he stared pumping iron again!

Jai could feel his eyes close heavily despite the fact that Akihito had started to knead his dick. The guy was fascinated by his penis piercing. Jai had to chuckle. He got it as it was meant to benefit the girls and since he got it he hadn't had a chance to put it to the test, but here was a guy would probably just wanted the nod to mount and fuck him to oblivion.

_**June – (Osaka)**_

Akihito sighed heavily, annoyed by been disturbed from his studying by the incessant ringing of his phone. He fished beneath his paper work in a bid to find it, before moving to the couch to see if it swallowed it. He thought ever so briefly of asking Jai had he seen it but Jai was lost in his own world painting his canvas. He had been lost in that world for the best part of four hours. Eyeing the clock he noted it was near one a.m. Who the hell would be calling him at such an hour? All their friends had papers due by the end of the week and none in his class had the same paper to write. Finally digging it out from the bottomless pit that was their couch Akihito looked quizzically at the caller id. It was his mother. His stomach twisted uncomfortably as he accepted the call.

"Hello, mom? What's wrong? he tried to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Why did you really move to Osaka?" her voice demanded without even a greeting.

"What!" Akihito replied confused by the sudden accusation.

"Why were you so desperate to leave Tokyo?"

"Where is this coming from?" his annoyance clear in his voice.

"Did you know what you were in?

"MOM! What are you talking about?"

"Ryuichi Asami." her voice level.

His stomach dropped in an instant and he could feel his heart beating heavily in his chest.

"You were working for him. Do you not know what that man is? Do you not know that he is yakuza?"

"W-working for him? No, I was working with the police _against _him."

"Well that's not what he said to me."

"WHAT! You talked to him? Why?"

"It's not like I had a choice. He showed up to the house a while ago. Looking for you. Now why would he be looking for you?"

Akihito had a sudden urge to vomit. Never once did he tell Asami where he lived. The fact that he had went out of his way to acquire such information and face off with his mother was a serious situation.

"What have you gotten yourself into Akihito? What?" his mother sounded scared. It was very unlike her "He said he was looking for some file you had, pictures and account information or something. What is he talking about?"

What was he talking about? That was a very good question. He had been very vague. Asami was anything but vague. He was trying to cover.

"I know what he's on about mom. It's nothing to worry about...did you tell him where I was?"

"No but the fact you're asking me that doesn't make me feel any better. You better not been in deep shit because if you are..." his mother let the threat hang in the air. Her reputation was about to be tarnished here by here wayward son. Akihito could feel the anger igniting.

"It's fine, I'll give him a call tomorrow and sort it out." Akihito answered through gritted teeth. He cast a glance over at Jai's direction by the kitchen table but he was lost in his own world of music and painting.

"Why would you call him? I warned him to stay away. If not I'd get a court order against him."

Akihito slapped his forehead in aggravation. As if a meager thing like a court order would stop that man. "Mother. Mom you don't understand-"

"Of course I don't goddamn understand because you never tell me anything until the shit hits the fan!" his mother roared down the phone causing Akihito to hold it away from his ear. Standing up from the couch Akihito headed towards the kitchen grabbing Jai's cigarette's and lighter from the work top and in the same beat opened and closed the patio doors as he stood in the cool night air on the balcony. Lightening up quietly so his mother wouldn't hear and speaking lowly with respect to the neighbors but also so Jai wouldn't over hear.

"Ok, so here it is. I was working for the police. I was to get photographical evidence linking Ryuichi to the import of drugs along the docklands. I was working this beat for weeks. When it came down to the crunch it was the police that betrayed me. I was going to be shot, maybe even killed but it was Ryuichi that stepped in and saved me. He was aware of my existence, he knew I had accessed and copied some of his transaction files. That's what he is looking for. The copies." he exhaled deeply, his heart pounding in his chest. His mother was the first person he had told this to.

"...do you still have the information?"

_'What! I just told you I was nearly killed and you're more interested in data?'_

"Um you did get the part where I was nearly shot right?"

"Well obviously you didn't otherwise I would have at least gotten a phone call."

"Geez you could at least act shocked or something!"

"You are your fathers son Aki-chan, nothing you say will shock me." his mother replied dead panned.

"Tch! No I destroyed everything related to him."

"...so she was actual he...?"

_'FUCK! She knows!'_

"Uh...yeah...well..."

"Well obviously save for the relationship part right! Hahaha!" his mother laughed it off, relief evident.

"Oh yeah!" Akihito joined in with nervous laughter.

"Right...well...don't contact him. I'll ring him tomorrow and explain."

"He's a resourceful man mom, he could probably trace this line." Akihito sighed.

"Hardly, I'm using a public pay phone. I'm not that thick when it comes to dealing with the likes and types of him."

"Riiiiiight I forgot, super-lawyer-mom to the rescue." Akihito replied airily scratching his growing beard.

"Mmmm..."

"Okay, I'm gonna go."

"All the same, be careful."

"I will mom, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Akihito looked out over the glow of the city. That bastard just had to go and creep back into his now perfect life. The cool crisp air made shivers run down his spine, or so he hoped. Turning around he looked into his current life. His lover, his boyfriend stretching as he admired his work in the warmth of their home. Akihito passed through the patio doors shutting out his old life into the arms of his current, Asami be damned.

Honestly when he hung up the phone that night, he really was convinced he was out of Asami's radar and not once did he think a month later as he went to acquire a razor to shave of the annoying hedgehog of a beard off, would he be accosted by the very man that would in the following days, bring him to the frayed ends of his sanity.

**A/N:**

Yes I am well aware this update is long overdue. I do apologize but I was on holidays and have struggled immensely with writing this chapter. I want to thank all those who have read and reviewed so far and to those who have put this story on their alert list. It's a lovely feeling getting those little e-mails reminding you that people are interested and if not a little virtual kick up the bum for me to actually get around to writing. Many thanks. I do hope you will bear with me! ^^

I also want to thank my wonderful beta Shadow Shadowsong for her wonderful work, fast delivery and for listening to me moan and grumble incessantly about this particular chapter, patience is a virtue she was blessed with. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:**

"Denotes speech." _'Denotes inner thoughts.'_

*Burakumin_- _is an ethnic minority that is looked down upon by both the triads and the yakuza

*Asahi – high quality newspaper [Liberal/Left]

*Yomiuri – high quality newspaper [Conservative]

*Yamaguchi-gumi, largest Yakuza clan over over 750 clans (39,000 members)

*And no I don't know what colour money burns at and hell no I'm not going to test it out!

**Chapter 4**

_**July (Osaka)**_

For two days Asami's men rattled the cages of Triads and Burakumin alike, creating tension, creating opportunity, making himself as visible as possible. He would have been more comfortable in his own backyard, on the streets in Tokyo but he couldn't let the Burakumin get that far. Their narcotics, money laundering and sex trade ring had to be eliminated before they got a foothold on the ladder rung. He really didn't like conducting his business in day light hours unlike Fei. Friday morning at seven-thirty a.m. he received the phone-call he was only half expecting. The weak voice of Akihito with his money.

It was to be a busy day and as the car pulled up he had mixed feelings seeing Akihito standing waiting. There was a cold bite in the air, the sun was struggling to come through the clouds. Akihito was wearing a plain navy t-shirt and gray sweatpants, practically hugging the moneybag for warmth.

"Get in." Asami ordered.

Akihito felt like he could cry, he wanted this over with. He carefully lowered himself into the ridiculously expensive car. Asami reached over, closing the door noting how Akihito cowered into himself.

"Where are we going?" The young man asked, his voice trembling. Ryuichi was a force to be reckoned with. Akihito had seen what the older man was well capable of doing.

"I've a meeting to go to. Do you have the money?"

"Yes." he replied dumping it between them.

Asami answered his ringing phone. It was Sui updating him on the proceedings of the day. Asami listened, replying where necessary while studying the money. He counted one million yen exactly. He sighed hanging up. This is where he uncharacteristically tried to earn back some trust.

"Akihito I want you to look at this like you used to look at a subject through your viewfinder. With your head, not your heart." Asami talked while dumping the money out on the leather seat.

"What do you see?"

"Your goddamn money that you wanted, my freedom."Akihito whispered back, his voice laced with venom.

"What do you really see?" Asami asked again more aggressively, waving a wad of money in front of the boy. Time was running short, they were nearing his destination. "Look at it critically."

"I want to go home." Akihito demanded.

"Takaba!" Asami roared, there was only so much self-pity he could handle. He picked up a wad pulling out a two thousand yen note, taking his lighter out of his breast pocket. He lit his lighter, holding the note to it. Akihito looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What colour does money burn?"

"Orange." Akihito unsure of what he was playing at.

"And if it doesn't?"

"It's fake. The dye."

"Do you trust me?"

"No." he answered without hesitation.

"Do you trust Jai?"

"Yes." He answered again without hesitation.

Asami held the flame to the money note and to his inner relief the money burned red, a fake. The car came to a halt. Akihito's eyes followed the embers as they fluttered to the leather seat.

"Do you still trust Jai? How can someone of the same apparent social standing as yourself yet have over a million yen in savings? Taking into account the cost of living, rent, utility bills, university fees, realistically? If he had drawn the money from his account why was he given it in denominations of two thousand instead of ten thousand which is the norm?"

"What do you know?" Akihito accused Asami finally meeting his eyes. Asami looked away, Akihito's eyes were brimming with fresh tears. His stomach was a mix of disgust and borderline pity.

"Why must you make my life a living hell! Why! What did I ever do to deserve this! This isn't over money! This is about you not being in control! You have your money, go back to Tokyo and leave me the fuck alone!" Akihito practically screamed.

"Finished? The driver will take you where you want to go. I'll pick you up later, I have business to attend to." Asami opened his door stepping out.

"I'm not going back-" Asami slammed the door shut; if he wanted drama he would have fucked a woman. He relayed his orders to the driver adding to keep a tag in case Akihito tried to do a runner, should a moment of madness overcome him.

It was hard for Akihito to try and put into chronological order how quickly his life fell into such disarray. He couldn't understand it. He remembered his first meeting with Asami. The thrill of it, never once did he think he would have become this obsessive, controlling freak. Yes it frightened him. It was true. He wanted out. Whatever thoughts he ever had of falling into the rabbit hole were dissolved in those three days of hell he had just endured. Once he was back on Tokyo soil he was heading back to his mothers. Pathetic yes but at least he could sort himself out.

He had lost everything in those three days, his respect for Asami, his job, his apartment, his boyfriend...his self-confidence. Staring at the disheveled apartment, Jai hadn't even said goodbye. He had just cleared what little stuff he had. Akihito really didn't blame him. He would have ran too if he had come face to face with the end of Asami's fist, save for the fact he was chained to the man. Still he couldn't dull the sharp pain of not even receiving a phone call. Akihito hit up against the door jar between the living area and their bedroom. As the last of his energy seeped out he sunk to the floor into a heap. He no longer cared. If Asami killed him, so be it. It would be a relief.

It was a pathetic sight and Asami's patience was wearing thin as he arrived at Akihito's apartment. The sun was beginning to set as Asami entered the slightly ajar front door. Nothing had been done. Akihito's few belongings remained strewn across the place. There he sat slumped in the doorway of the bedroom. Ignoring him Asami stepped over him grabbing a bag and stuffed in his few belongings and tossing it into the living area. With an audible sigh Asami seated himself down on the bed. From his waistcoat he pulled out a brown envelope and tossed it at Akihito.

"There's information for your story that you were researching. You should be able to finish it now." Asami said when Akihito made no movement to pick up the envelope.

"You honestly think I give a flying fuck to that story anymore? Are you that fucking thick?" Akihito looked up in disbelief.

"It'd be a waste. It's Yomiuri* or even Asahi* quality."

"Wait, just wait," Akihito started, his hand raised out, "Let me just clear this up. I leave Tokyo, to pursue a story. To get away from you! You come, four months later. Rape me God only knows how many times. Dump me back in my apartment. Come back, demand a million yen and beat the crap out of my boyfriend. Yes MY BOYFRIEND. Who then has to leave OUR home because of _you_! Add to that you threaten me, that if I don't go back to Tokyo with you _"So help me God."_ And then you have the nerve to throw me information about some fucking story I gave up on weeks ago because you think it's good. Do you not see how GODDAMN twisted all of this is?" Akihito desperately tried to make sense of it all, finally looking at Asami.

"You still moping over that?" Asami replied deadpanned.

That was it. The young man snapped. Akihito lunged at Asami in a blind fury. Asami had to admit, for the boy acting and looking so pathetic, he had some underlying strength. The two struggled on the bed. Akihito trying to wrap his hands around Asami's neck. Failing that he tangled his legs around Asami's arms and tried to punch his unprotected upper-half. Asami entertained the boy until he got a few solid blows in. In an instant the two were on the floor with Akihito pinned down. Asami opened his mouth to talk some sense into him with a foot connected with his balls. Releasing his grip, Akihito quickly wriggled out from underneath. It was a cheap trick. Akihito quickly scrambled to his feet and dashed out of the bedroom door.

Asami didn't bother rushing out after him for he heard the familiar thump of a body hitting the floor. A few seconds later Sui appeared in the doorway. Asami collected himself resting up against the edge of the bed. He pull out a cigarette from his waistcoat pocked and lit it. Taking a long drag from it he looked at Sui.

"He still has it in him." Asami smirked.

"Yes sir."

"Put him and the remainder of his stuff in the car. Let's get this shit sorted out so we can go home."

"Yes sir." Sui answered with a hint of relief in his voice.

Collecting himself to his feet, Asami straightened himself and his clothes, running his fingers through his disheveled hair. He was well aware his jewels hung between his legs as he left with one Takaba Akihito thrown over his shoulder.

His head was killing him as he awoke from his forced slumber. He slowly opened his eyes and his stomach dropped. Yes he was back within the grasps of hell. Save for the bedside lamp the rest of the apartment seemed to be in darkness. He was warm and somewhat comfortable. But his stomach was a tightly twisted knot of fear and he had to quickly dive to the edge of the bed as his stomach brought up its contents yet again. He groaned loudly as his stomach muscles screamed in protest at being overused for the third day in a row. Akihito gulped in air as his throat struggled between bringing acid up and getting air down. From somewhere in the living room there was movement then a click as a light was turned on. Soft footfalls came rushing into the bedroom. In anticipation of Asami's arrival, Akihito's stomach tightened even more. He started to hyperventilate as he clawed at his throat. The bastard Asami had the nerve to have a worried expression was Akihito last lucid thought.

Asami let out a quite curse as he left to the other side of the bed. He fumbled in the medical tray that the doctor had left. It was full of bandages, pills and creams. Searching the bottom he came across what he was looking for. He pulled out the large syringe, de-capping it and went for Akihtio. The young man's eyes widened in fear as Asami loomed over him. He tried to roll off the bed but Asami easily overpowered him and grabbed his arm, squeezing it hard. Frightened, Akihito watched in between gulps of air as the needle passed through his skin and into his vein. The plunger was depressed and the cold liquid entered his bloodstream. Holding a cotton ball over the pinhole Asami quietly told Akihito to calm down.

_'Oh the irony of it all!' _Akihito thought as he squeezed his eyes shut. Gradually as the minutes passed so did the tightness in his stomach and throat. He felt his body relax as the bed supported his deadening limbs. Half opening his eyes he gazed at Asami. No, this caring act did not put him in his good books. Despite himself he had not the energy to fight anymore and allowed Asami to re-arrange the bedclothes. Akihito closed his eyes and wished it all away.

When he awoke again the sun was blazing in through the windows of the bedroom. Despite the warmth of the day his muscles were as tense as anything and his stomach yet again was a tight knot. He was loosing it. It was only when he quietly surveyed the rest of the apartment and knew that Asami was not there did the knot loosened a little bit. A note was left on the coffee table in the living room.

_'Akihito, for your own safety, do not leave the apartment. I will be back after dinner to check up on you. My men are waiting outside, should you require anything._

_Order any room service you want._

_Asami.'_

It was already after two in the afternoon. He had slept twelve hours solid. He owed it to whatever drugs the prick had given him. Returning to the bedroom he noted two things. Asami had moved to living on the couch. Which suited Akihito fine, he hoped he had a creak in his neck. His few belongings were carefully stored in the corner. Uncaringly he dug through them and pulled out a clean pair of sweatpants, underwear and t-shirt. He opened the patio doors that lead onto the balcony to let the fresh air in. He couldn't help but stop and savor the fresh breeze after last night. He showered quickly and dressed, throwing his discarded clothes on the bed. Turning to the medical box he pull the repeat prescription of the pills the doctor had given him. The ones he had puked up previously thanks to all the alcohol he consumed. Popping them, he ignored their instructions. His ass still felt as if there were shards of broken glass lodged in his hole and he dreaded the thoughts of passing a stool.

Limping out into the warm summer air, his hair quickly dried in the heat. He pulled out his phone and dialed Jai's number. No messages, no calls. He double-checked his e-mail, nothing there either. He needed to know if he was all right. The phone went straight to his message minder and for the umpteenth time he left a message;

"Jai, please ring me, drop me a message anything. I need to know you are ok. I'll explain anything. I can't tell you how sorry I am. Please, ring me."

He sat down gingerly on the edge on the deck chair and allowed the sun to penetrate into the coldness of his bones.

Half-asleep his phone buzzed in his slack hand. Jumping slightly he dropped the phone. Desperate to see if it was Jai he was terrible disappointed when it turned out to be his alarm he had set to forewarning him of Asami's return. Leaving the cooler air for the warmth of the apartment he swallow another bunch of pills before flopping on the bed. It smelt of that bastard; expensive cologne and shower gel. His stomach churned painful as it tried to digest the pills. He hadn't eaten all day. He had no appetite and he knew he was going to see his stomach contents again. This time he wouldn't aim for the wooden floor. No this time he'd do it all over the bed. If he was going to be treated like a child he was sure as hell gonna act like one. Heck he'd even pee in the bed if he could but his body was absorbing what little precious liquid that entered it.

Like clockwork Akihito heard the front door open. He buried his face in the pillows a little deeper so he wouldn't have to face him. Asami called out to him but he ignored him. He listened carefully as his footfalls became louder as he entered the bedroom. He tried not to tense his muscles. Quietly he listened as Asami rounded the bed to close the patio doors. He half drew over the curtains and paused momentarily. Akihito could feel the older man's eyes on him. Studying him. He nearly flinched when he felt the bedclothes move but forced himself to breathe when Asami just drew them over his back. Akihito could feel the warmth emanating from his hand as in hovered over the back of his head. Obviously Asami was considering touching him. The hand withdrew and all that could be heard was the rustling of clothes and feet as Asami left the room. Akihito listened for the soft click as the door was shut. Raising his head he drew in fresh air. Nope still hated him.

Asami collapsed heavily on the couch. He was exhausted. Every muscle in his body ached. Every ache represented every Burakumin he had either shot dead or bet to death. He didn't know what to do with his domestic problem. Loosening his tie he pulled a cigarette from his discarded jacket pocket and lit up. Looking around his living room he felt a tad bit homesick. It was a nice apartment but it just didn't have the feel of home in it. Kicking off his shoes, he balanced the cigarette on his lips as he opened the evening paper. Despite the damage control, the police were getting extremely suspicious and were reigning in on them. This had to be finished, if not for the police but for his personal standing with Yamaguchi-gumi.

Asami ordered dinner for the two of them. He ate his alone, reading the paper as the other slept. He quietly entered the bedroom where the other had barely stirred. Taking a clean towel Asami had a hot shower and shaved. After drying he pulled a clean suit from his wardrobe. He put on only the trousers and shirt. He sat on the edge of the bed for a few moments watching Akihito sleep. He wore a pained expression even in slumber. As time ran short he roused the younger man from sleep. He was met with a look of pure fear and a sharp intake of breath.

"Stop your worrying, I'm not going to touch you." Asami sighed, exasperated.

"Just stay the hell away from me." Akihito mumbled groggily.

"As you wish," Asami answered as he stood up and started tying his tie, "I ordered dinner for you, it's in the living room. You really need to eat. I've to go back out to work now-"

"Got some more people to beat to a pulp?" Akihito cut him short.

"Yes actually," he donned his waistcoat and suit jacket, "Some of us actually finish what we started."

"Whatever." he mumbled turning away to face the half drawn curtains. It was dark out. A clear sky. He could see the stars twinkling.

"I might not be back till tomorrow."

"Don't rush yourself." Akihito replied uncaring.

Frustrated Asami pulled Akihito's satchel with all his notes and camera and dumped it on the bed.

"Why don't you do something useful for once?"

"For you?" Akihito asked innocently looking over his shoulder. He was met with silence, "Oh yes I forgot I'm just a hole for you to dump your load." he finished turning back.

Asami really and truly wanted to punch him, knock some sense into him but true to the man he was he bottled it inside and left without a further word.

In the room, Akihito smiled to himself. He got the upper hand.

Asami kept to his word. He never did return that night. After reading all there was to be read in the newspapers and saw all there was to see on the news and reluctantly puked back up most of his meal, Akihito was sufficiently bored to open his satchel. He lovingly inspected his camera that he had neglected over the past few weeks. Turning it on there was still a bit of juice left in her. With a heavy heart he looked at his last few photos of Jai and himself, happy and carefree. He couldn't ponder long on them before his camera died. Pulling out the charger he reached over and tried to plug it in sending the contents of the satchel all over the bedroom floor. Sighing he lowered himself gently to the floor to sort them out. Leafing through them his eyes glanced over his research and before he knew it he was intently studying it. Unbeknownst to himself he had opened the contents of Asami's envelope the older man had previously thrown at him.

Nature pulled him from his realm of study and what he had dread most had come to pass. He needed to pass a stool. After ten painful minutes he believed he now knew what it must feel like to give birth to a baby. Not that a sliver of a stool was a true comparison to hours of labor and pushing something the size of a melon out something the size of a pea. But for him, as a male it was comparison enough. Unable to sit as he waited for the suppository to do its work he stared down at his now organized piles of notes. Something puzzled him but he wasn't sure what. Looking at the clock it read after ten p.m. Asami had yet to come back some twenty-four hours later. He stared at the contents of the room, his mind ticking over like a camera taking a series of moving shots.

_'Look at it like you would a subject through your viewfinder, with your head not with your heart.'_

The smart bastard. Yet, no matter which way he looked at it he didn't see how Jai was connected to it like Asami was hinting.

"So much for using your head and not your heart Asami." Akihito said out to the empty apartment.

Picking up his phone he rang Jai. Straight to voicemail. Not really thinking he then rang Asami. No answer either. For the first time since he was dragged to the apartment he opened the front door. None of Asami's men were there.

Why?

What was happening?

_'I could run...'_

_'Why am I not running?'_

He stood there pondering, looking at the empty hallway. As if answering his questions the lift suddenly binged. Akihito stood frozen to the spot as the doors opened. His eyes opened wide at who had stepped out.

**A/N:**

I want to thank my two beta's Ying9 and Shadow Shadowsong for their wonderful work. I also want to thank those of you who continue to read and contribute to this story. It is very much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**July (Osaka – Asami's Apartment)**_

The elevator doors closed.

Fei.

"What?" Akihito audibly called out.

"Silver fox!'

"Wha-!" Akihito replied confused at Fei's lighthearted demeanor. "What are you doing here?"

"Lord Asami called. He is ever so busy with work, he asked me to come feed and water his beloved pet. My, he really has been neglecting you hasn't he?" Fei answered softly tutting at the end for added effect.

Baffled Akihito let him in as Fei unabashedly made himself at home. Fei hmmed and hummed to himself disapprovingly as he made his way through the apartment, briefly popping his head into the bedroom. He returned to the living room as Akihito shut the door.

"Now let me get a good look at you. Gods these couple of months had not been kind to you. Or is it just the past couple of days?"

Fei's eyes seemed to bore into his soul as if he already knew the answer.

"Animal cruelty."

"Would you please stop referring to me as a pet!"

"He speaks!" Fei held out his arms as if he was talking to heaven.

With two strides he had closed the gap between them. With the most gentle of touches he lightly brushed Akihito's cheek and bangs.

"I don't mean this in a bad way but you look terrible."

"Thanks, I know."

The gentleness of Fei's actions calmed Akihito's already fried nerves even as his soft fingertips graced his bruised neck, over his shoulders, down the length of his arms to his scabbing wrists.

"How cruel he can be." Fei said quietly to himself.

He didn't know why. He didn't even know Fei that well but Akihito felt the raw emotion beginning to surface. His cheeks now wet with grief, his body shaking uncontrollable. Fei hushed him quietly taking him into a soft embrace. Everything the Chinese man did was so comforting, so different to the coldness of Asami. To that Akihito clung for dear life as the past three days came gushing out in an incoherent uncontrollable fashion, which Fei took in his stride.

Akihito came to his senses finding himself lying back in bed. Fei sat against the headboard rhythmically stroking his hair like you would a cat. It was so soothing and therapeutic; Akihito did not budge for the longest while. It was the consistent ruffling of pages that stirred him into turning to face Fei. He suddenly tensed. Fei was reading his material on Asami, the drugs cartel and Jai.

Fei stopped stroking his hair when he started. Putting the material down he let out a sigh.

"I can see why Asami holds you in such high regard."

Akihito followed Fei's hand as it panned outward. Not only did he read all the material he had looked at all of his reference material and photo's. He suddenly felt violated.

"Why are you really here?"

Fei cocked an eyebrow,

"You honestly think I would come here of my own will just to read material I already know. That Asami already knows. Tut tut tut my boy, you insult my intelligence." Fei spoke swiping Akihito's bangs out of his face. "I came here because Asami asked me to." he finished lovingly.

"Sorry I..." Akihito trailed off. He was filled with doubt. He felt himself tensing up, no longer did he feel comfortable in Fei's presence. More than anything he wanted to be left alone with his racing thoughts.

"You've been badly used and your self-confidence is low. It is understandable." The Chinese man said cupping Akihito's face in his hands using his thumbs to wipe away the moisture.

Looking down Akihito cupped his own hands around Fei's. How different they were to Asami's but yet how equally stained they were with the blood of others.

Akihito sat up in the bed and half laughed, half cried, removing Fei's hands from his face looking into his eyes.

"You're just a bastard like he is."

"Sorry?" Fei asked, as if he misheard him.

"You're the last shot in my viewfinder."

Fei's eyes hardened as Akihito's grip tightened on the man's wrists. Lifting up his sleeve he had made the final connection. The tattoo. A Chinese triad tattoo comprised of three interconnecting triangles. He spotted earlier as Fei went to cup is face.

"What are you talking about?"

Akihito gave him a hardened smile.

"You forgot the brown envelope. That wasn't everything. Asami gave me something even you didn't know. Connections with the Chinese triads, the Burakumin, the drugs cartel everything."

"Oh!" Fei thoughtfully gazed off, "And I wonder, did Asami giving you the connection of Jai?" he asked his voice hardening.

Akihito grinned,

"Not going to work, Jai's innocent in all of this."

"Really? Fei asked shrugging his wrists from Akihito's grip. "What about this?" he asked lifting up his silk shirt and turning to face the curtains.

Akihito's stomach dropped and twisted. The tattoo of a serpent coiled around a branch of cherry blossoms which was incorporated into a orchid flower, the very same one Jai had on his back -the missing connection- Asami didn't know. Of course Asami wouldn't have known. He didn't have the photos of Jai naked in their room that were on his camera.

"All hail the great Asami." Fei grinned removing his shirt completely. "For he is only human after all."

"You?" Akihito was thinking fast to himself out loud. "You orchestrated all of this?"

"Please don't sound so baffled. It is highly insulting."

"The cartel, the drugs, the-"

Fei cut him short,

"Yes, yes, yes and the Burakumin too, yes."

"Why? Asami is slaughtering them as we speak."

"Disposable pawns." Fei drawled nonchalantly. "I done it to prove to him how foolish he really is. I done it because I could. I done it because it was amusing. I done it to prove him wrong. For he, the great Lord Asami could not see beyond his own nose, even when I waved all the clues in front of him, that I was the composer behind it all. For he is closed mined about me, even about you. He could have never conceived that you could escape, that you could fall in love. Am I wrong?"

Fei spoke some truth.

"No you're not. But..." Akihito trailed off, unsure if his self esteem could deal another hefty blow.

"Jai? The boy is fine. He is my nephew. Quite beautiful how it all panned out, I never expected you to fall for him like you did. Nor did I expect you to escape the rabbit hole. Full of surprises you are." smiled Fei.

Akihito swallowed, "Now what?"

Fei looked at him,

"Now I claim my prize."

Akihito didn't wait, he bounded out of the room, his ankles screaming in protested at the sudden onslaught of pressure, dialing Asami as he made for the front door.

"Asami! It's Fei! All of it is Fei!"

It was his message minder again but he kept talking as he fumbled with the front door. He heard a click behind him and he froze. The phone that was resting between his ear and his shoulder fell to the ground, shattering apart as it hit the wooden floor.

"You are my prize in the viewfinder." Fei said as he took a photo with Akihito's camera, a wild look in his eye. "You are my prize." He repeated before lunging the camera at Akihito's head.

It all happened so fast and his body refused to work. The camera hit him on the temple as his head exploded in a blinding pain, his legs giving way. He struggled against Fei's grasp as he was dragged back into the apartment. He felt another blow to his head and his limbs deadened on him. He felt himself been thrown onto the bed as the dreaded silk ties of Asami bounded each swollen ankle to the bedposts and each scabbed wrist to the top bedposts. He passed in and out of consciousness until suddenly he felt a burst of adrenaline and his eyes shot open.

He took stock of his situation, his heart hammering in his chest. Yes he was still bound to the bed. Fei sat at the end in his hand was a syringe.

"So that's what it does. Interesting." he cooed to himself.

Akihito inhaled and exhaled deeply trying to slow both his heart and lungs down. It felt like he was just poked with a red-hot iron.

"Well now that I have got your attention." Fei said with mock exasperation.

He slowly advance up the length of Akihtio's bound body. The silk of Fei's trousers informed Akihito that he was in fact naked. Fei came to a rest on Akihito's hips. He could feel the warmth of Fei through the thin material.

"When Asami-"

"When Asami what? Comes back? I wouldn't hold your breathe boy. Welcome to Chinese territory. Why else do you think he was so desperate to get you back to Tokyo? The Chinese own Osaka's underworld." Fei mumbled his hands trailing up Akihito's chest, inspecting the healing hickeys of Asami. His hands came to a rest around the boy's neck as if measuring his hands against the marks of Asami.

"My oh my, he really knows how to ruin a work of art."

"You twisted bastard!" Akhito shouted out fighting against the bounds.

"Oh and he's not?" Fei replied huskily as he began to grind his lower half to Akihito's.

"There he was flaunting you around like a piece of meat, always on about the challenge of his little silver fox. The thrill was in the hunt. Now look what he has gone and done. Broken and tamed you. Probably just discard you now. He never did like angst. But before he does I'm going to enjoy the last of your fire. Oh how I'll savour it!" moaned Fei as he changed his rhythm.

Akihito felt bile rise on the back of his throat as Fei humped him. Fei placed his hands on either side of Akihito's shoulders. His silky blanket of hair enveloping them as he thrusted harder; new angle giving him more friction. Akihtio tried not to listen to the low moans and groans coming from Fei, nor the rhythmical squeaking of the bedsprings. He tried to ignore Fei's hot breath as he exhaled inches from his face or how his soft hair brushed his bound outstretched arms. Fei lowered himself onto Akihito's chest, so he was lying on top of him. Hooking his arms underneath Akihito's shoulder for leverage he buried his face in the nook of Akihito's neck and shoulder. He movements becoming more desperate, his moans becoming louder until he climax and Akihito felt the moisture seep through Fei's trousers.

Panting heavily he had to give it to the boy. He did not flinch, nor did he become hard. He was going to have much pleasure in doing so.

Akihito gritted his teeth as Fei's tongue darted along his bruised neck. A sudden sharp pain caused him to inhale sharply as Fei's teeth drew blood from an older hickey of Asami's. The adrenaline coursing through his veins heighten his senses as the sharp pain not only shot down to his toes but to the tips of his hair. Planted the softest of kisses on his seep wound, Fei continued his trail along the contours of Akihito's collarbone, down his breast bone to his nipple. Smiling he clamped down on the little red bud. This earned him a deep roar of pain from the younger boy wriggling beneath him. The rumble was felt through his chest. Dragging his nail over the other nipple didn't quite get the same pained reaction but it pleased the Chinese man all the same as the little red nubs became engorged with blood. His mouth descended upon them like a vacuum as his hands slowly trailed down Akihito's sides. Following the abdominal muscles to his groin.

Rising from his ministrations he looked at the pitiful sight beneath him. It was not what he had planned. It wasn't the sense of victory he wanted after so many months of planning. Fei felt like he was been cheated. As if Asami was unintentionally getting the upper hand. Defiling the boy would achieve nothing, he wanted something more permanent. Asami had already broken him and if he was to put the pieces back together Fei wanted him to know it was him.

Taking a switchblade from his discarded attire he admired the blade in the moonlight. Fei saw the acknowledged fear in the younger mans eyes.

"You think I am going to defile you?" Fei asked, breaking the long silence that had ensued.

Akihito made no motion but his eyes trained solely on the knife.

"I don't care for sloppy seconds nor do I for broken cases. I care for something more permanent, like a tattoo. But you and I both know that that is improbably. However, I can leave the blueprint of design no?" Fei raised the blade higher.

"Question is where?" he mused to himself. His free hands tracing over the spoiled skin of Akihito's chest, up along his shoulder and out the length of his arm.

"No!" Akihito croaked, finding his voice.

"Oh yes!" breathed Fei as he scraped the blunt end of the blade at the exposed undersides of Akihito's arms. "It's like virgin flesh. Unspoiled by that animal of a man."

Akihito's eyes widened in astonishment as the blade pierced his skin just inside the elbow. He watched in horror as Fei slowly and meticulously drew the blade down the length of his arm to his wrist carving out a shape. His mouth dropped open but an inaudible scream escaped. He was watching as the blood seeped out but his brain had yet to make the connection between what was happening and the pain it should be causing. Fei finishing with his right arm and started on the left.

"Like a butterfly." the long haired man whispered.

It was drowned out as the connections in Akihito's brain sparked and the pain exploded in both his arms. The blood was like searing hot lava flowing from his veins. The blade in contrast was like and icicle tearing as his flesh. He struggled against the bounds. He didn't want to escape, he just wanted the pain to stop. Screaming again and again on the top of his lungs he continued to watch transfixed. Fei sat back, still straddling Akihito and admired his work.

There was no point talking. Akihito's voice dropped suddenly from screaming to a low pitched gurgling as his mind struggled to save his sanity by trying to fall into unconsciousness but the adrenaline and endorphins running through his system fought to keeping him conscious, thus he was in a limbo. Discarding the remainder of his soiled clothes, Fei pulled one of Asami's suits from the wardrobe. Donning the suit he adjusted his hair and without a second glance he left the apartment and disappeared into the warm Osaka night.

The loss was high. Too high on his side for his liking but Asami stood victorious in a room with a dozen or so slaughtered Burakumin individuals. He had lost count of the number of rooms he had stood in just like this, bathed in blood, bodies and severed limbs. However, this room was significant. This room signified games end. Holding the severed head of Jai Hahn, his honor was restored. Tossing it amongst the others he held out his bloodied hands to his faithful assistant Sui. From his right, Sui took his sheathed katakana and to his left he handed his master his phone. Asami ignored the three missed calls and called his clean up men to destroy the evidence. No official could even get a sniff of this and if they did, Asami and his men had to be back in Tokyo. Only there would they have the footing to avoid the downfall of the aftermath.

They quickly walked to their awaiting car, stripping his soiled suit jacket off pulling out his phone. Very few people were privileged to have this particular number, one of which was the three missed calls, Akihito.

_"Asami! It's Fei! All of it is Fei!"_ Asami's heart lurched in his chest uncomfortably. The single message minder was the harrowed voice of his lover. He listened again as the unfamiliar feeling of fear began to seep through the cracks.

_"Asami! It's Fei! All of it is Fei!"_

Racing through the night his chest tightened. Fei. Fei Long. The momentary disbelief was shocking to him. He had underestimated him. More embarrassingly he was played for a fool. Blinded by his need for Akihito he had made the single biggest error of his career, all for love. If the Yamaguchi-gumi heard of this despite the unintentional damage control, his position as head of the Tokyo clan was well and truly over. He had to find Fei. He had to eliminate him before this transpired into common knowledge. His honor depended upon it.

**A/N's: **I want to thank my beta's Ying 9 and Shadow Shadowsong. Thank you to all those for your reviews, a few of which I noticed have stuck with it since chapter one and to those who continue to follow this story, you have my heartfelt gratitude.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **Shinoda Kenichi is he current Kumicho (godfather) of the Yamaguchi-gumi which is the organization, hailing from Kobe(Osaka) he is branching into Tokyo and East Japan.

"_It is such a shame, you were fantastic, bloody fantastic. Oh well, there is always someone to replace you."_

_**July (Osaka)**_

Fei emerged from Asami's building. There was an unusual cold bite in the air but then again it was after one in the morning. Lighting a cigarette he took stock of the surroundings, pulling his collar up against the chill before getting into his awaiting car. The wail of sirens was the backdrop.

Entering the building in such a flurry of disarray, it took Asami a moment to gather stock of the frightened faces of his employee's. He knew his face was flushed, his brow glistening with sweat, his heart thundering in his chest and the voice of the police in his ears. Gathering his wits about him, Asami put on his mask as the questions rolled;

"Had he known the young man found in his room? Did he know who had done it. Could he account for his whereabouts for the evening. Was it related to the the underground movement that was so unsettled of late. What was the young mans name and relation to him. Could he vouch for his staff."

Despite the seriousness of the situation Asami had the ability to control the situation to favor him. Snapping his fingers he summoned the receptionist to order all staff to the dining hall for questioning, yet he took the few precious seconds to reassure the young woman who's name or face he never knew. It was the very minor things like this that gained brownie points with the authorities and he would need all he could get. Without missing a beat he marched across the marble entrance heading for the lift to his floor telling security to work with the police to evacuate the remainder of the guests, the detective on his heels. Within the same breath of the elevator doors closing Asami readjusted his tie and smoothed back his hair, internally trying to came the chaos within his mind exuding a cool, calm, collected exterior. He was becoming the hunter not the hunted.

"Tell me officer?"

"Nishio."

"Officer-"

"Detective Nishio."

"_De_tective," Asami resisted the urge to eyeball him. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I do believe I should be the one asking the questions."

"Well forgive me but I don't much appreciate receiving a call from my staff informing me that the police are raiding my hotel and then to find out that the has been a severe assault."

"You knew?"

"The staff informed me that they believed someone was hurt."

"Really?"

"Yes." Asami made eye contact. He needed to read this detective. He was by no means a young man, a well seasoned officer. Asami realized his choice of words would be vital giving that this detective would pick up on the mundane. Silence would be as equal to blabbering. A delicate balance.

The elevator doors binged and opened. The detective was the first to walk out.

"Interesting that." Nishio mumbled to himself, loud enough for Asami to hear.

Entering his apartment, he was met by the disarray of the living room. He noted where forensics had placed placards at points and places of potential evidence.

"Please refrain from touching anything, it is a crime scene after all."

"Indeed." Asami replied absent-mindly. There was spots of blood by the front door. Akihito's broken camera lay on the wooden floor. Making their way into the bedroom, Asami's stomach gave a slight lurch. The bed was saturated in crimson, soiled papers strewn everywhere, the room was in a complete and utter shambles. He felt a pang of fury at the silk ties, undoubtedly used as bounds in the head post and foot posts. Fei, the fucking bastard was going to suffer in unimaginable pain.

"A penny for your thoughts mister owner?"

"It seems I am as flummoxed as yourself detective."

"Sure you are."  
"I don't much appreciate your air of sarcasm given the gravity of the situation that lays before you. Have you by any chance made any head way in the past half an hour as to who done this or want to do this?" Asami coolly replied catching the detectives eye once again.

"And yet you have not once asked since we met about who the victim was?"

" I know who the victim was. It was my own personal guest."

"And that would explain why there was a young man in your private apartment."

"I don't believe that is illegal."

"Quite right. Now may I ask you the victims name and what relation he is to you? Maybe you could shed some light on it for us Ryuichi-san."

"Takaba Akihito, he's originally from Tokyo but moved here about four months ago. He is a amateur journalistic photographer. I have previously employed him before. Giving that I am here on business I contacted him to meet up for a few drinks."

"An what would a man of your stature and social standing want with an amateur photographer?"

Asami raised his eyebrows in mock amazement,

"I was impressed by his work, I thought he deserved a fair shot at the major league and offered him an apprenticeship. I don't believe there is or was anything wrong with that."

"Did he take your offer?"

"No he decided to further his education."

"Do you have a close relationship."

"Define close."

"I'm sure with your education you know what I mean."

"Oh I know what you mean, what I want to know is what are you implying?"

"I didn't know I was implying."

"Yes we are close friends. Answer me this, how badly was he injured?"

It was now the turn of the detective to lock eyes with Asami.

"Where were you this evening?"

"I was in a business meeting downtown, you haven't answered my question."

"Do you have witnesses to vouch for your whereabouts.

"Yes."

"He was badly hurt. We need to question all your staff. Your free to go for now, don't leave Osaka, we'll be in contact for sure." The detective called as he exited the bedroom.

Yes the shit had hit the fan. Sui was destroying the last of the evidence of the slaughtered Burakumin but with the police on high alert it was only a matter of hours before that came to light. He had to get back to Tokyo and yet his heart was telling him he had to go see Akihito.

It is the call every parent dreads but as Akihito's mother put the phone down she was not as horrified as she would have expected. Ryuichi Asami. This man had corrupted her son. This man was going to pay with dire consequences. He would see the hatred that seethed from her entire body. Standing in the cold airport, the moist air whipping around her, drawing her coat closer to her. There the godforsaken man stood, not as tall as he did a week previous. He looked a beaten and drawn man but that would not deter her from trodding on him further. With her partner in tow she walked away from the private charter plane that care of Asami brought her onto Osaka soil and ever closer to her ailing son. They rode in silence to the hospital where they were greeted by more police. Where Akihito's mother felt reassured by the presence of the law, Asami felt more unsettled. It drew attention to an already fragile situation.

The pain was relentless. He could find no solace from it. It burned from deep within his core to his extremities like a constant scraper back and forth. No matter which way he turned, no matter which way he lay himself it emanated and no amount of gentle massaging abated it. They wouldn't give him painkillers, they thinned the blood, with the art mastery that Fei had carved in him he would bleed to death but at this fine moment in time he would have gladly bled to death on the high that was morphine. He felt his being been pushed beyond its limit. His body flushed from hot to cold as his body tried to ease his suffering. Resorting to the fetal position he rocked himself gentle from side to side. The motion ease nothing but helped distract from the pain. He longed for the gentle caress of his mother's hand but God love her she was not the most affection mother. Each exhale was one of agony that in the beginning was matched with a moan, that became a whimper and as his body reach total exhaustion, a ragged breath. Whatever they gave him to help him sleep was counteracted by the ferocious anger that was the pain. The odd dose of morphine only subsided it for the briefest respite but he could feel it humming in the background waiting, biding it's time when it could attack once again at full force. His eyelids, raw red in the dire need of sleep. His wounds strained to rip from the metal thread that held them together. The stabbing pain of his stomach that craved food, water, his body starved of fuel and yet repulsed by the very thought.

It was the hand of Asami that in the irony of it all offered him the greatest comfort. The large warm hand that caressed his hair, that rubbed his tensed back, whose thumb stroked his eyebrow, who mopped his feverish body, who wrapped his shivering soul. The very hands of the man that had caused this situation.

Her eyes bore into his soul from the other side of the bed. For hours neither budged nor spoke. Akihito's mother scrutinized everything he did. He already had made his judgement. She was only a mother by title. Everything about her blatantly told him what she thought. Her distance from him told that she was wary, the flaring of her nose when he touched Akihito told that she was disgusted by the physical relationship they had. The crossed arms and legs were the last defense between herself and Akihito. And her posture told Asami that she did not want to be near her son. The doctor had quizzed them both about Akihito's drug use. Yes he was very mildly surprised but the mother was genuinely shocked that the had found large traces of cocaine in his system. Whatever closeness she had felt up until that point and disintegrated almost instantly. Her coldness knew no bounds. Her partner came and went sparingly preferring to wait outside.

As the long hours drew on Sui entered the room. Nodding in recognition of the mother he immediately bent over and whispered into Asami's ear. Exhausted, Asami straightened up, processing the information.

"What? You might as well tell me because I'm sure it involves Akihito." his mother snapped.

The two men looked at each other for the briefest second and Asami dismissed Sui.

You're right, it does involve Akihito. We know who done this to him. And we now know he wants to finish what he started. I know that it is not safe here, we need to get back to Tokyo."

"You mean, it's not safe for _you_ and _you_ need to get back to Tokyo. Get going you little chicken shit." Aki snarled.

"Listen woman. Akihito will not be killed. He will be tortured. They will cut his limbs off one by one using a blunt knife. Without me I can guarantee that. Even for a heartless power hungry bitch like yourself I'm sure you can understand that is not what you want for your son, your flesh and blood."

"Tell the police. As simple as."

"You really are blinded by your own retardiness aren't you? The police are corrupt. The mafia already have ties in the force. Why else do you think I have stayed here. The police here is equivalent to holding a neon sign over this room."

"And you are the knight in shining armor."

"I am all that stands between you and a painful death."

"You're so full of shit! You think I'm going to be as gullible? You think I am going to fall for that! I am a woman of the law! I know how it works."

"And that is why it is a failure. You stay here but I am leaving with Akihito. I am not going to let him suffer the same fate as yourself."

"You are the cause of his suffering! You are the cause of ALL f this you motherfucker! YOU WILL FIX IT!" Aki screamed.

"The SHUT the FUCK up and do as I say!"" Asami roared. "Sign him out. Gather your stuff and do one stupid thing and I will eliminate you myself."

The fire danced in his eyes as his soul mourned the loss of his beloved nephew taken by that bastard in the most humiliating way possible. Not only was he responsible for the death of his father , now he was responsible for the death of another member of his family. Fei watched as the embers floated into the early morning sky. A new dawn, a new day, a new purpose in life. The death of Ryuchi Asami.

His eyes fluttered open. He had been awake for some time, his brain had finally registered his muscles to awaken. The image of his mother was his first point of interest. The situation conformed to his ideals. The soft, caring, caressing hand belong to his mother who had rush to his beside in his hour of need. She was here and here she would make his world all better again. Piece it back together fragment by fragment. Yet why was she so far away? Why was she sitting by the window gazing out to the early sunrise. Why was she not holding his hand ushering words of comfort? And who's bloody and was resting on his head?

Turning slightly on the bed Akihito stared blankly at the fallen hand which was connected to the dozing body of Asami. He could feel the tears well up as he turned back to face his mother who was staring emptily at him.

"Mom?" he whispered, unsure.

"I'll get the nurse." his mother sighed heavily exiting the room.

Three words.

What. The. Fuck.

Indeed.

After the flurry that was the stream of questions, Akihito was left face to face with a councilor. This woman with her crisp clean outfit and scraped back hairdo blatantly asked him if he was suicidal. Akihito had to ponder. He was been followed by a yakuza business man that had raped him, threaten to kill him, bet the daylights out of him then bargained for his freedom with money while his arch-nemesis used his nephew to seduce him and then tried to do a Jack-the-ripper job. To put the icing on the cake his mother was on the verge of disowning him because he was gay and also dabbled in the odd illegal drug. That and he had no money, no job so was he suicidal?

"Did you do this to yourself?"

Akihito couldn't help but scoff.

"Yes, I clobbered myself on the head with my camera, then I dragged my unconscious ass to the bed and tied myself up, fucked myself and then proceeded to cut pretty pictures on my arms."

"I would kindly encourage you to take this seriously Takaba-san. I have heard things and seen things many of which sounded elaborate or mundane but were all done for attention. I need to know that you are not a danger to yourself or others before I can release you. So again, did you do this to yourself?"

"Asami, please tell this _idiot _what I just said."

"She needs to hear the words from you." Asami sighed. "It's a formality."

"No. I. Did. Not. Do. This. To. Myself. Is that clear enough for you or would you like me to write it out for you? Oh wait I can't, can I?"

"That is clear enough for me, I'll send in the police. Thank you for your time."

"Fuck I've had enough with the questions!"

When the woman left the room, Asami pulled himself closer to the bed.

"Listen to me Akihito, we have to get out of Osaka. I have a plane ready to get us back to Tokyo. Please just bear with it a little longer."

"Excuse me, I thought the police chief said you couldn't leave Osaka." Aki interrupted.

"Well if he had no grounds to hold me here, he can't and so far he's found nothing."

"Oh you are one confident bastard!"

"Oh shut the fuck up the two of you!What time is it?"

"Just coming up to nine a.m. You were found just after one a.m." Asami looked at Akihito intently before continuing. "A staff member was sent to check the room when no-one from my entourage answered my phone calls. She found you and alerted the authorities. The was no sigh of Fei but Sui has since received intel that the triads are on the move. Fei has set things into motion."

"What will he do?"

"I don't know. It's safer in Tokyo."

"What about Jai?"

"Again I don't know."

Akihito looked Asami directly. "You don't know or you are not telling me?"

"I don't know and won't know till my people take stock." Asami answered clearly.

Asami left the hospital room for a breather. No sooner had he rounded the corner he could hear his name been called sharply. An unfamiliar voice. Asami turned slowly as detective Nishio came to a halt before him. The man seemed quiet agitated.

"Problem officer-I mean _detective_?"

"Listen you son-of-a-bitch, I will find you and what your doing and I will hang you for it!" the detective snarled in a low voice as not to be overheard.

"Come again?" Asami replied carefully.

"You're free to go. For now."

"Oh." Asami casually answered. "Well, it only took you eight hours. I suppose I shouldn't condemned your wonderful police work, I mean eight hours...the actual culprit could be well out of the country. Good work detective. Very good work, now if you don't mind I have a plane to catch."

Asami doubled back on himself. He had to get Akihito and company back to Tokyo. His mind ticking over trying to source how they got a lucky break. Detective Nishio was like a blood hound and would not have gave up that easily.

Within the hour they were boarding his private plane for Tokyo. As Asami ascended the steps while supporting Akihito, Sui came up from behind and whispered in his ear;

"Sir, the Kumicho has requested your presence."

"Shit..." Asami paled slightly, _'Why is he here in Tokyo?'_ "We'll head straight there when we get these secured."

"Yes sir."

The Kumicho was the source of his luck. But at what cost? For the Kumicho to step in to Asami's own matters was serious.

Back in Tokyo Akihito felt a small sense of relief as they travelled in the familiar late-morning traffic to Asami's apartment. His beloved dive belonged to someone else and it was now he seriously regretted giving it up. He wanted nothing more than to collapse into his own bed in his own place. Yet here he was still relying on others. His mother, silent and detached beside him and her partner blending in with the upholstery of yet another priceless Merc. Across from him Asami looked lost in serious thought. He looked tired and aged. For a man in his early thirties he looked like he had the whole world pressing down on his shoulders. And yet Akihtio could not muster sympathy for him. They arrived, his mother and partner followed Sui like sheep, Asami helping him to the elevator. His mothers coldness was beginning to irate him. He wasn't a walking disease.

Once the were settled, Asami had a quick shower and changed into a new suit. Sui had also freshened up.

"Where are you going?" Akihito asked.

"To see my boss."

"Ha! Ryuchi Asami is a minion after all." Akihito laughed coldly.

Asami held his stare for a moment. He had no come back. He was only a minion, but a very successful one with a shit load to lose in the next hour. Akihito was still unbelievable naive. Asami's lingering stare unnerved Akihito. His eyes darted to his mother who sat out on the balcony. He suddenly wanted to tell her that she would get no sunshine because the sun hit in the evening. The sun was best through the master bedroom and how delightful the sunset was over the horizon as the natural light gave out to the artificial light of Tokyo. He wanted to tell her that in the quietness even this far up you could hear the birds sing before they retired for the night on the roof garden. Akihtio started. This apartment had brought him so much pain and so much joy. It was here that his world began to unfold and expand. Asami had shown him things and a life he could have only dreamed of but also had crushed him numeral times. It angered him that she sat vacantly, not absorbing the beauty around her and how she had created a barrier between them in a matter of hours without even uttering a word. She had shut him out just like she shut the patio doors between them. Akihito snapped his head to where Asami had stood staring. He was gone. Desperately he got and hobbled to the front door. Sui was gone too. He felt panic rise. What was that stare? What was that look in his eyes?

Asami could feel the dread lodge in his chest as they entered intodowntown Tokyo. This district was the Kumicho's personal area. There was that air that nothing dare happen on these streets for that would mean answering to the man himself. Even, himself who held a respectable rank within the Yamaguchi's hierarchy felt the foreboding as they entered his lush home which was something like entering a time warp. A gem hidden in modern Tokyo with it's landscaped gardens and ancient architecture.

Asami entered the inner sanctum of the house, Sui fell back into line providing a respectable distance from his master but close enough should he need him. The Kumicho was waiting in the room sitting by a low table on the floor. One half expected him to be dressed in a traditional kimono yet he sat in a red leather jackets and dark jeans. He wore a grave expression as he made eye contact. Exhaling a mouthful of smoke he motion for Asami to kneel before him. Bowing deeply, Asami lowered himself to that of the level of his master and then lower again.

"It has been brought to my attention that there has been a disturbance of the peace under your command. What have you to say for yourself?" his voice rumbled deeply as he spoke in a slow fashion as if emphasizing the subject matter. He was not one to pussy foot around.

"It is true my Lord. I have failed to quickly quell an upsurgence of-"

"Two weeks. After this length of time you still have not solved the problem. Do you find this acceptable?" he cut Asami short.

"No sir."

"Is it beyond your capabilities?"

"No sir."

"Then why have you not solved it?"

"There was a small complication-"

"A small complication. A building with slaughtered Chinese triads and Burakumin that suddenly burned down and has the police sniffing around it like blood hounds?"

"..." Asami knew better not to speak.

"The fact that I have to step in to clean this mess up calls you abilities into question. I am deeply disturbed by this. I have known you since you were a child. You showed me such potential. That is why at your age you are head of the Tokyo Zaibatsu. And yet you go and pull this."

"You look tired Ryuchi, so very tired. This hiccup is the result of an underlying problem. I want to know what it is, who it is because I want to help you solve it, get you back in the game. You are too valuable to be removed as a result of this." the Kumicho continued.

"Who is she? Who is this Aki that you are so infatuated about that you turn Osaka upside down and inside out? I want to know about her, I want to know why she makes you so crazy."

"...She is a he sir, Takaba Akihito." Asami paused.

Silence ensued save for the sound of trickling water and the birds in the gorgeous garden.

"You know I am just out of jail Ryuichi and in that place I had a lot of time to time on an array of matters. Business expansion, staff reform and so on, yet, I cannot condone such a vile and unnatural relationship. Whatever this experiment or curiosity of yours is will end now. I have solved your legal issues with the police only because it was infringing on my land. You will have to pay me back dearly for this and how you are going to do it will also solve your problem. You are to leave here when we are finished and you are to head back to the hotelfrom which you came. You are to get rid of the boy, in whatever sense you take from my meaning and that you see fit. You live on the top floor for instance. It will not be difficult to do given he is just out of hospital. When you are done you are to release the pre-determined press statement and start repairing the damage you have caused to my business for money is power Ryuichi and you are to find that triad and destroy them and those involved. Stray from what I have personally set out for you and you will lose more than a few digits. Do you understand? Remember this, my eyes and ears are now sharper given I'm no longer in a twelve by eight."

"Yes sir."

"Good, now begone from my sight."

Exiting the house Asami got back into the car. Sui drove around the corner and came to a stop. He knew his master well.

"Sir?"

"Go have a smoke."

"Yes sir."

Asami listened as Sui's footsteps faded away. With a shaking hand he fumbled to get a cigarette of his own out of the packet and light it. Taking a long drag he pulled up the arm rest that revealed brandy and glasses. He messily poured himself a generous amount of the amber liquid and finished it in one. Taking another measure he drank this at a slower pace. All was quiet save for his uneven breathing.

"Fuck." he said quietly to himself.

"Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!" he half cried, half screamed slamming his head against the back of the drivers seat. He cried yet he shed no tears. He trembled as he tried to lock all of his emotion back into to that little chest in his heart. He was a yakuza. He was a man of honor. He could not show weakness. His own emotional turmoil could wait till he was ready to deal with it.

As if knowing that his master had collected himself together, Sui returned to the car and fired up the engine. Catching a glimpse of Asami in the rearview mirror he was his own cool, calm, collected self save for a slight deadening of the eyes.

"Home sir?"

"Indeed. I need you to bring Aki and her partner home immediately. Have the Kumicho's press statement ready to go.

"Yes sir, I'll have one of the other men leave them home before we get there."

"Excellent."

"And Sui?"

"I never heard what happened."

"Thank you."

Akihito roused as the front door of the apartment opened. Some of Asami's men entered, Sui was not one of them.

"What's going on?" he enquired.

"We've been ordered to move you all back to your homestead. There we will provide twenty-four hour protection till this current situation is rectified. You sir, however, have the option of staying here."

Akihtio listened as his eyes followed as they crossed the apartment to the balcony where his mother and partner had taken refuge and shut themselves out of the present. He watched his mother tiredly arguing before giving in when her opposition provide no come-back. His mother entered into the living room, she was still wearing her scarf and coat, save for gathering her bag she was ready to go. Rising from the couch carefully, Akihito straightened himself out.

"When will Sui and Asami return?"

"They are currently enroute. The boss as requested that all concerning parties should be vacated before his return."

"What so the cunt wouldn't have to deal with us anymore? He's sadly mistaken if he thinks this is over." muttered his mother with much venom in her voice.

"If that's the case you had better get going." agreed Akihito.

"Yes sir." nodding.

He watched as his mother reached the door, following her partner. Having crossed the boundary, she finally took stock of his lack of movement.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she asked trying to refrain from rising her voice.

"I'm not going. It's safer if I stay here. Fei would only use you as a last resort against me."

"You...I thought this whole thing was between Fei and Asami and you been the pathetic idiot, stayed in the middle of it. Aren't you the cause of it all? Are you deaf, they just said that Asami wanted us all gone before he got back? All, including you. What's stopping either one of them putting a bullet in your head thus bringing this drama to and end! Cop the fuck on and lets go!"

He tried swallowing the painful lump lodged in his throat. His mother was speaking the truth, nothing was stopping either party from eliminating him but he was doing this for her. He was protecting her by not been near her and he had a bad feeling Asami would snap and shoot her because right now he really felt like doing that. Instead, been the caring son that he was and burying every hurtful statement, action and reaction she had made towards him over the past few hours he walked towards her and embraced her cold rigid body.

"No matter what you say or do, I love you mom."

Neither the embrace or words of comfort were returned. She tightened her coat around her as she turned and walk away. He watched her enter the elevator wishing she would she glimpse back. All she offered him was a hesitation in her step before she stepped in but the doors binged closed. He was comforted by the fact that she and her partner were aided by five burly men while the last remaining bodyguard took position right in front of the door. Akihtio gave him a corner of a smile before quietly shutting door listening for the click of the lock. He rested his forehead against the cool of the door. The apartment was painfully silent but the tension was gone. A slight weight was lifted off his exhausted shoulders. Akihito shuffled slowly to the bedroom. Evening was upon them and the sun was shifting to the bedroom side of the building. He inhaled the familiar scent of Asami, past the bed to the balcony doors. He faltered slightly at the handle. His heart beating heavily in his chest.

_'It's not the same apartment.' _he kept reminding himself as he stepped into the warmth of the evening sun. A light fresh breeze encompassed him. He lowered himself onto the edge of the deck chair and shivered despite the heat. It was all too familiar as he looked back into the bedroom half-expecting Fei to emerge. Turning back to the sunshine he closed his eyes against the glare and tried to relax and absorb the heat.

Asami stood in the bedroom looking out relishing at the stillness of the situation. Part of him was glad Akihito stayed and the other part was filled with dread. He understood what the Kumicho wanted but Asami was have a rare moment of weakness because despite everything he loved Akihito and he respected him. Enough to sacrifice his position, his life. Moving to the door way he took position alongside Akihito and watched the sun set over the horizon of high-rises.

As the coolness of the night took over both moved into the warmth of the living room. Sui had place food, drink and a bag on the coffee table. Asami picked at a bowl of stir-fried vegetables before opening a beer. Akihito forced plain rice down his throat resisting the urge to gag. He went to grab a beer but flinched as he tried to stretch his arm out. Asami picked up a juice bottle, opened it and place it beside Akihito who cut him a look. Opening the bag Asami pulled out pill boxes, glancing at the prescriptions took the allocated amount and placed them beside the juice bottle. Taking a swig of beer he motion for Akihito to take them. Glaring he swallowed them dry before downing the juice. Heaving, he fought them back down.

"We need to change your dressings." Asami spoke for the first time since returning.

Akihito studied his bandaged arms for the first time and gave in. He turned to Asami who offered him a cushion. He watched as Asami gently removed the blood stained ones and let out a low moan when he saw the mangled sight that was his arms. He felt light headed and queasy but met Asami's eyes. He kept staring straight into them till it abated slightly. Asami resumed his careful ministrations and Akihito took in the wider view that was Asami's face. His features had softened since the departure of his mother and of his staff. He actually looked human, an equally tired and pained human. Akihito took stock of himself as he took a sharp intake of breathe as pain shot through his tensed body.

"Sorry." Asami answered softly.

Was he feeling pity for this man?

"Done." Asami informed after a short while. Akihito noted that he took his time. The older man stood, cracking his back as he done so. He started clearing the coffee table. He pack the medical supplies back into the paper bag. He brought the food to the kitchen where he covered and refrigerated the uneaten food and binned the rest. Akihito made a second attempt at taking a beer but was too slow as Asami pulled it from his grip and replaced it again with juice.

"What's the deal?" Akihito broke his silence.

"You of all people should know the result of mixing alcohol and pills."

"Whatever." he grumbled opening the apple juice.

Akihito shifted on the couch to make himself more comfortable as he rested his back on the arm rest and tenderly stretched his legs out in front of himself. Asami returned with a blanket and mimicked Akihito slow they were sitting facing each other, their legs partially intertwined. He flung the blanket up to open it out and let it fall down over their legs. To be honest Akihito wasn't comfortable with this set up. It was very cosy cosy. And Asami didn't normally do such things. After a night of passion he was on rare occasions lucky to get a 'cuddle', which was generally a precursor to more sex. He didn't have the energy to have a heart to heart right now. Luckily for him Asami wasn't in the mood for talking. He took Akihito's foot and removed his sock and began to massage it and his tender ankle. Now this he had done before and the man and some extremely talented fingers and the tension oozed out. Akihito began to drift off and barely registered the movement of his other foot receiving said attention.

For Asami it was more therapeutic than anything. He was petrified his young lover would want to talk, to want answers given the intimacy of their current position. He solution, foot massage, he knew from experience there was only two ways to shut Akihito up, screw him to oblivion or massage him. He melted into the furniture. Guaranteed peace. It gave him time to come to a decision as he watched his calm relaxed features. Something he hadn't seen in months.

Sleep never came to him, only a deep sense of relaxation. When Asami stopped massaging his feet and ankles he became aware of himself once again. He cracked one eye open. The room was in darkness save for the lamp in the corner. The curtains and all were drawn yet Asami who was fast asleep across from him had never moved. He assumed Sui had done so. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He held his breath and listened. Asami was breathing slowly and heavily with that click of the tongue with each intake of breath. He was in a deep slumber. Fishing his phone out of his pocket it was from and unknown number. Double checking the time it was midnight. He let the phone ring out, unsure. The caller rang a fourth time, he must have been out of it more than he had previously thought, but this time Akihito answered.

"Hello?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Takaba?"

"Jai!"

"Yeah, can you talk man?"

Akihito's heart hammered in his chest as his stomach twisted.

"You ok? Where are you?" Akihito stammered quietly, aware of his company.

"I'm in Tokyo. I heard you left Osaka, I thought you went back to your old apartment but when I got there it was empty. I didn't realize you had kept that place. Where are you?

_'He never got rid of my old dive!' _Akihito's mind racing watching Asami.

"Where are you now?"

"Still at your old place, I let myself in with the help of your neighbor, hope you're not pissed?" Jai asked tentatively.

_'That daft old bag!'_

"Are you ok?"

"I'm...yeah I'm ok...well as well as I can be after your ex. bet the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry about that." Akihito smiled.

"He's got some anger issues."

"Yeah, yeah he does." Akihito allowed himself a quiet laugh.

"You around the area? Can you meet me? I want to talk, I mean you need to vent this whole situation out, it's totally crazy."

Akihito felt like he swallowed a rock. He wanted desperately to see Jai to see that he was physically ok but it was after midnight. If he waited till morning Asami certainly wouldn't let him go. He'd probably kill Jai...to get to Fei.

_'Shit!' _His mind finally kicked into gear.

"What about Fei?" he asked, his voice cool. "What about your uncle?"

"Why? He's in Kyoto with work?" there was confusion in his voice.

Akihito looked at Asami carefully. He could have been lying earlier with the Jai/Fei connection. He was in an extremely fucked up place when all that went down. Asami was a pro, he could have manipulated the information to turn him against Jai so he would come running back. This could be all to win him back into his good books. The sudden caring, the bending over backways to make things right, the putting up with his emotional meltdowns. Normally he would have sneered it off, went about his business, came back for a fuck or as his mother said put a bullet in his head. Was this just another elaborate plan? Or was Asami telling the truth?

"Takaba? You still there?"

It could be suicide or it could be a chance to getting his sanity back. Either way he was standing on his own two feet and taking control of his life back, properly this time.

"Yeah, I can meet you. I'll come to my place. You alone?"

"Yes...well no, your neighbors cat is stalking me and freaking me out."

"Ha! Careful he bites."

"Just like you huh?" Jia replied softly.

"Just like me." Akihito smiled, hanging up.

He carefully disentangled himself from the slumbering Asami, clenching his jaw as he was aching all over. The painkillers were wearing off. He eyed the paper bag but decided against it as it might wake him. He shuffled into the bedroom and took one off Asami's wooly jumpers from the wardrobe and slipped on his battered sneakers. He paused throwing and idea around in his head. Stifling a cry he stretched to get the rosewood box from the top shelf of the wardrobe and threw it on the bed. He removed the handgun, pocketing extra clip. No he didn't really know how to use one but he wasn't going empty handed. More content in his choice he slipped out the front door. Sui rose from his seat.

"Did Asami keep my old apartment?"

"Yes he did."

"Can you bring me there? I want to get some more clothes but don't want to go on my own."

"The boss has bought clothes for you, like he always has..."

"I know Sui but I've had the shittiest few days of my life and I really just want something old of mine, nostalgia given that even my own mother has turned her back on me. Please?"

"Fine, I'll just clear it with the boss." Sui hesitantly agreed.

"Don't, he's fast asleep, you of all people know he needs to rest."

"It'll be quick, lets go."

_'That was easy.' _"Thanks."

He didn't think it but there was a small feeling of home sickness as he passed through all too familiar streets but as they drew nearer this was replaced with a growing sense of fear and anticipation. Akihito was damn glad he had Sui, Asami depended on him the most.

"Do you have keys to get in?" Sui asked as the pulled into a parking space.

"No, my copy is back in Osaka or wherever you all dumped my stuff. I'll just pop into the neighbor next door, she always has a copy...unless the locks were changed?" Akihito caught Sui's eye, raising an eyebrow.

"No the locks are the same." Sui replied as he opened the door.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

"Going up with you."

"No your not, this crazy old hag will probably call the police if she catches sight of you!"

"Why?"

"Because you look exactly like a yakuza bodyguard." Akihito said, rolling his eyes at the obvious.

"Oh. Well stay in view at all times and I'll follow up when you get the key."

"Yes mother."

"I'm serious."

"Fine."

Slowly ascending the steps, he eyed his old apartment carefully. The was no sign of life or of lights but Jai could very well be in the living room at the back which would be impossible to tell unless he went around the back. Aware of the late hour he knocked lightly on the neighbors door knowing the doorbell frightened her. After a few moment he heard the strained voice of the old woman.

"Ikari-san, it's me Takaba Akihito-kun, I know it's late but I'm just back from a long trip and I've forgotten my keys to my apartment. I was just wondering if I could get me spare set off you please?"

"Takaba-kun? Dear I already gave you your spare keys earlier." the old lady called through the door.

"Me? I'm sorry, I forgot! Sorry for the disturbance Ikari-san and for the lateness of the hour."

"Youth, so forgetful these days, Takaba-kun be sure to feed Kiki for me."

_'Kiki? Oh the damn cat.'_

"Of course, goodnight Ikari-san."

Backing away from her door slowly he reassured himself by feeling the handgun lodged in the back of his tracksuit bottoms. Turning around and leaning over the balcony slightly he pretended to wave a key at Sui, who flashed his headlights. Akihito held up his fingers to signal two minutes. Standing in front of his front door he nearly lost his nerve but was reassured Sui was within shouting distance. He pushed down on the handle which went with his weight. He slowly pulled the door open. It was dead silent inside as well as dark. Opening the door another few inches he nearly jumped a mile when Kiki, the ginger cat, came dashing out. Reeling in the pain of tensing and trying not to jump he gathered himself. Taking one step in it didn't smell like home. It didn't feel like home.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Hello?"

"Sir."

"Where is he?"

"As you thought, back at his old apartment. I'm parked right in front, he didn't want me to follow him."

"Did you trace the call."

"They are working on it. Was a pre-pay, don't yet know who the caller was or the content of the call."

"Unfortunately I can't help you there Sui."

"Not a problem sir."

"Bring him to wherever he wants to go. I'm two blocks away."

"Yes sir."

The apartment was empty save for a note. It was Jai's handwriting. It asked him to meet at the docks. Akihito leaned against the wall. It was a trap. Was it Jai, Fei or Asami setting it up?

Asami sat pondering in his car. He was wondering who was behind this Fei or the Kumicho. Fei and it could be messy, the Kumicho and he was heading to his dishonorable death.

Asami pulled out his ringing phone frowning at the caller id.

"Akihito?"

"It's a trap isn't it? This is the end one way or another?"

"Yes. Who was the caller?"

"Just answer me this, honestly. Is it you?"

"No. I have just as much to lose as you tonight."

"It was a note, to meet at the docks."

"Chinese territory." '_Perfect cover for a showdown...' _"Who was the caller?"

"Jai."

"..."

"He said Fei was in Kyoto on business."

"..."

"Asami?"

"..."

"Sir? I recommend the two cars and I will call for back up. Intel shows movement in the downtown area as well as the docks. It stands at both sides of the coin. Your driver is my understudy. I personally would be more content switching drivers sir."

"Your leaning more towards heads Sui?" Asami replied snapping out of his trance

"Yes sir."

"What's going on?" Asami could hear Akihito in the background.

"Very good Sui, half an hour then we'll all go in, in the mean time get back to the office, I want everyone suited up properly, we need to get a coherent plan together and put him back on."

"What?"

"I'll explain everything when we get back ok?"

"...yeah."

"And Takaba."

"Yeah?"

"...never-mind."

Akihito could sense the rise in tension as he sat in Asami's chair behind his mahogany desk, it truly was a magnificent piece of furniture but was overshadowed by what was sitting in front of him. Leaning more over the photo's and documents that sat in front of him he looked at himself from four months ago. Pictures that apparently sourced from Fei. They weren't professional but there were many of him over a period of a month. He couldn't help but feel violated. Even when he thought he had escaped he was still been followed just like he was in Tokyo. He was living in a false sense of freedom in Osaka. Glancing over the documents it was something got to do with the sale of land on the docklands. The very place they were headed. Lost in thought he sat back into the plush chair.

Having fitted on a bullet proof vest, Asami redressed, throwing a second vest onto the couch.

"Fei orchestrated all of this?" Akihito spoke.

"To a certain degree, I spent four months searching for you after you left that nice bill for me. And despite all my resources I couldn't find you. Then out of the blue Fei rings, trades the sale of the docklands with your apparent discovery. He showed me those photo's and had your address. Eye for an eye. What I didn't know at the time was the there was an upsurgence in the Chinese triads in this area as well as the Burakumin in Osaka. Whether it was entirely or partially orchestrated by Fei, I plan to find out tonight. However while I got caught up with you, things deteriorated. So much to the point that my boss felt the need to step in."

"This the reference to heads and tails?"

"Heads my problem, tails Fei's problem."

Akihito fell silent.

"Here stand up, I'll help you put this on." Asami said while picking up the second bullet-proof vest.

"You expecting a fight?"

"I'm expecting what I always expect and am going prepared as I always do."

Asami tightened the velcro straps at the side and helped Akihito put his wooly jumper back on. As Akihito turn around to walk back to the desk Asami pulled the handgun from his tracksuit bottoms. Whipping around Akihito stared uneasily at the older man.

"You're very fond of taking things that are mine, you know that? You think I wouldn't notice an empty rosewood box?" commented Asami as he double-checked that the weapon was loaded and the safety on before holding it out.

'Yeah well...you keep leaving me unprepared...for everything." Akihito replied taking the weapon back.

"Keeps things interesting. Remember keep the barrel pointed away from yourself and preferable from me too."

"Yeah think I got that."

"And make sure the safely is off, tends to help."

"Hopefully I won't be needing it."

"..."

Asami opened the door to his office beckoning Sui in.

"Got intel sir."

"Excellent. Akihito go down with the others to the cars."

Akihito left the office, Asami and Sui absorbed in maps and photo's. The feeling of insignificance was beginning to creep up on him again as he looked back briefly into the office as the door closed over. He followed a handful of his men down to the carpark level. Emerging from the elevator what lay before him was indeed impressive. A fleet of black identical cars with five identically, impeccably dressed men and in some cases women to each car. Akihito couldn't help but feel nervous as the scale of it all was become more and more apparent. A ding in the background drew his attention back to the elevator. Out emerged Asami and Sui. Asami scanned what lay before him. His presence oozed authority and confidence. Sui quickly and quietly handed out paper.

"I'll make this quick for I have briefed you all already. Sui is handing out a manifest which holds addresses of key figure heads relating to the Chinese triads, the Burakumin and also as it has come to our attention, rival clans. This is a coordinated task, timing is everything. The police are on alert. Keep it simple, keep it quick, cover your tracks and return to the safehouses and stay there until you are contacted. Move out."

"Wait, are we the only ones going to the docks?" Akihito asked baffled as all the cars exited through different exits.

"We're keeping it low key." Asami replied climbing into the car.

"Really? And the best part of twenty blacked out cars leaving the same location at the same time isn't conspicuous at all? Akihito counted joining him in the back.

"The police detective Nishio from Osaka has kindly given the police chief here the heads up, therefore we are giving them something to keep them busy with. We will only have a short amount of time before we too are join on the docks."

"But you are gonna be nailed?"

"How so?"

"Eh with your _'coordinated tasks_'."

"You underestimate me Takaba."

"But what about your pep talk?"

"Only two cars are assigned jobs, the rest are pure diversion, we weren't a hundred percent if carpark or he cars were free from bugs." Sui cleared the air as he pulled the car out of the carpark onto the early morning streets of Tokyo.

"You sure you're up for this?" Asami asked Akihito as they pulled up to a warehouse on the docks.

The younger man nodded his head not trusting his voice as he grew more and more uneasy.

_'Too late to back out now anyway.'_

"I'll have your back."  
Sui killed the engine and lights and they rolled to a gradual stop. The sound of the tires crunching on the concrete and the smell of salt air assaulted their senses. They emerged from the car silently both men scanning the area carefully. There was a cold wind coming off the bay. Akihito shivered and felt the reassuring tightness of the vest. His fingers ghosting over the bulge of the gun now relocated to his hip, hidden by the oversized wooly jumper. Asami adjusted his suit jacket, cracking his neck in the process, Sui adjusted his tie.

"Ok. Our time starts now." Asami breathed taking the lead, his shoes crunching on the moist ground and as they entered the poorly lit warehouse, his footfalls echoed through the expanse. They came to a halt scanning. There was a loud cranking noise and the buzz of electricity as the florescent lights flickered into life. Sui was armed and ready, Akihito tensed further, stepping closer to the two men.

"Please. Lets skip the dramatic entrance Fei." Asami called out.

"My my Ryuichi, always to the point." Fei's familiar voice echoed but became stronger as he emerged from behind crates.

"We meet again and you have you little silver fox back, how delightful."

A gunshot cracked though the air.

"How fucking rude! You could at least be courteous to the effort I put in!" Fei snarled.

"Sorry." Asami replied deadpanned cocking his gun. "Where are my manners?"

"Still as smug as ever I see. So how do we want to settle this?"

"Yes, well I was curious as to that myself."

"You cost me a lot of my men in Osaka."

"The Burakumin? The weren't your men, the were cheap labour, if anything I should be paid given I footed the bill for the cleanup of said vermin."

"Ah however, a little birdie told me it wasn't you, it was the Kumicho. I say, he mustn't have been very happy to get out of jail and straight into your mess now was he?"

"Where's the boy? That was an impressive feat I will admit."

"My dear nephew? He's right here." Jai stepped out of the shadows behind Fei, "Your increasing blindness to everything around you was most intriguing given you were so desperate to get silver fox back."

Akihito started seeing Jai. He came into full view of Fei but froze. Fei the sadistic bastard, stood there leering, a cocky smile forming on his face.

"How is my little canvas?"

"You motherfucker!" Akihito snarled pulling the gun from his waistband. His arm was throbbing and he fumbled to take the safety off.

"Put it away!" Asami urged through gritted teeth. Sui taking stock as two personal bodyguards stepped forward near Fei.

Fei raised his eyebrows in slight surprise before throwing his head back and letting out a hearty laugh.

"Shut the fuck up! I'll kill you!" Akihito shouted.

"No, no, no! You remain silent you insignificant piece of shit." Fei began, his voice serious. "You see this is my grand finale-"

"Give the dramatics a rest." Asami sighed.

"No! You see Ryuichi your trying to hide behind your bravado. You don't want to focus on the fact that you've failed. The mighty Asami. You fell into _my_ trap." Fei walked up to Asami, Jai close behind him. "Lets be honest for once why don't we?"

"Lets break it down. Poor heart broken Asami, desperate because he couldn't find his little fuck buddy. So overjoyed he was when I provided him with a photo and a location, so much so you could see beyond your own dick as you skipped your way to Osaka for your heartfelt reunion. Oh how mightily painful it must have been to find you had been snubbed for a college student. You. A successful businessman, replaced. Your ego must have come crashing down and so warped your delicate heart became as you sought out revenge. Oblivious to what was really going on around you. Your de-throning. While we were amassing status you were reducing to the savage you are, slaughtering all those poor immigrant workers. And then there was my nephew Jai. Have you told dear Akihito how you thought, in retrospect, how you slaughtered him, decapitated him to reclaim your honor'? Did he" Fei asked addressing Akihito.

"What?" the young man's voice cracked.

"Did he tell you how that night he killed with his own hands two dozens men and women? How he burned down that building as it was the only was to quickly clean up the river of blood he had created. How he had 'Jai' on his knees and slit his throat and watched him drown in his own blood before decapitating him. The same night he returned to cuddle you?"

"What?" Akihito tried to remain upright but faltered slightly stumbling away from Asami's side.

"Oh? Seems like someone is finally hearing the truth."

"Is it true?" Akihito asked, his eyes glazed. "Asami! Is it true?"

Asami stood as straight as ever. A slight clenching of the jaw but otherwise unfazed.

"That is not the whole story."

"Please, if you are going to try and justify your actions because otherwise you would have lost a bit of territory to us or to rival gangs, don't." Fei cut in.

"Yes I would have lost land. And that was unacceptable."

"That's it? That's your side of the story?"

"Fei, you are disillusioned to think that this was all a result of your finely orchestrated plan but-"

"But nothing Asami. You wouldn't have-"

"You are nothing!" Asami roared. "We were one day away from finding it all out for ourselves. The only thing you provided was Akihito's location. Everything else was a fluke that seemed to neatly fall into place for you."  
"Don't rain on my parade! I am no lesser than you!"

"Answer me! Did you do what Fei said Asami!"

Asami half looked at Akihito. "'Yes I did because it is what I do."

"Ugh!" Akihito gagged. Jai held out a hand to steady him intertwining his fingers with the others.

"Get a grip, you can't be that naive." Asami coldly replied.

"Answer me this Fei, who was that 'Jai'?"

"Another nephew of mine and I will have my justice for his death. He was just as important to me as Jai."

Fei shoved Jai away grabbing the bent over Akihito and pulled a blade to his throat. In an instant Sui and Asami had their guns trained on Fei and Fei's bodyguards on them.

"Maybe I'll finish what I started." Fei threatened.

"Let him go."  
"No."

"You want me? Do you want me!"

"Trading your life for his, very heroic but I doubt that will put you in his good books. No Asami I want you both."

Asami trained his gun away from Fei putting a bullet in between one bodyguards eyes. The other reacted firing at Sui who dropped, rolled and countered. Akihito tried to struggled free in the sudden commotion dropping his gun which Jai instantly grabbed and in such close quarters fired. Everyone froze momentarily taking stock, looking at one another for a reaction. Shots were fired in the background as Sui eliminated his opposition but not before he was seriously wounded in the foot and shin in opposite legs.

Akihito's eyes widened as Asami's brow knitted together in a frown. Jai shot again and Asami fell backwards. Jai went for a third shot but Akihito flung both arms up despite Fei's arm choking him and his both arms screaming in pain. The shot hit a light but there was a secondary sickening sound of metal hitting bone. Akihito reeling into Fei as blood splattered across his face. His eyes met Asami and scanned down to see him holding a gun. Akihito snapped his head back to Jai to see him slump on the spot. His eyes wide with shock and a deep crimson hole in his forehead. Fei let out a guttural sound and shoved Akihito hard. The younger man fell sharply on top of Asami who quickly pushed him off letting off another round catching the retreating Fei in the back of the thigh. Fei stumbled and pulled out his firearm, he fired but missed trying to get his feet under him again.

"Sir!" Sui shouted but was quickly silence by another shot.

Asami struggled to get his balance, aimed again. Fei had come to a complete halt but Asami could not see beyond him.

Fei raised his hands ,dropped the gun and turning his head he called over his shoulder "Checkmate."

Instantly white spots dance before his eyes as a searing burning pain exploded on his neck. His hands automatically went to his neck to stem the flow of the hot precious red liquid that seeped freely through his interlocked hands. His legs gave way and he hit the cement floor with a sickening thud. He could feel the gurgling beginning in his throat. He time was running out fast. He knew those shoes as the came into his failing sight and he knew that suit as his shooter hunched down beside him.

"It is such a shame, you were fantastic, bloody fantastic. Oh well, there is always someone to replace you."

Shinoda Kenichi, the Kumicho swept Asami's bangs away from his moist face.

"When I ask you to so something you had better do it. Asami I'm running the show and there is only room for one at the top." the Kumicho sighed exhaling cigar smoke.

Asami gurgled blood as he tried to speak. The Kumicho stood disinterested, their conversation was muffled. As they shifted Asami stared straight across the stained cement floor to Akihito who was lying beside the dead Jai. Dread filled Asami's stomach as the Kumicho stood over his lover. He prayed that he had timed it right and that detective Nishio would pull through for him. Old fashioned or not the detective wanted to go into retirement with a bang and thus Asami setup the most tasteful of bait; the head of a Chinese Triad and a reason to put Kenichi, the head of the Yakuza back behind bars all in one foul swoop. The sudden disorganization of the group and the change of lighting to an alternating red and blue allowed Asami the smallest of smiles on his face. The gamble had just paid off.

_'That, Fei, is how you really do it.'_

Akihito lay deathly still. Jai was dead. Killed for a second time by Asami like all those murdered souls before him. Yet Asami lay across from him out of arms reach and he was terribly torn. Asami wasn't moving, his white face pressed against crimson cement. Tears trickled from his deadening eyes that were now fixed on his own conflicting eyes. Did he want this man to survive or not? The great and powerful Asami was failing.

Oh how conflicted he was.

"Asami hold on, please, hold on!" Akihito urged, his voice barely audible as he inched closer to him. Every fiber in the body screamed in protested but he was beyond feeling at this point. He let go of the cold hand of Jai and reach for Asami's. He roughly grabbed the older mans hands as he slid closer through his blood.

"You fucking son-of-a-bitch hold on!"

Akihito had finally grown a pair and that made Asami smile a tiny bit more and that was how the good detective would find him. With a smile on his face.

_**November (Tokyo -Asami's offices)**_

"Sir, we've received word that the cargo has been intercepted in China."

Asami looked up, his elbows rested on his mahogany desk, his hands rubbing the faint ache in his neck. His fingers ghosting over the healing scar. Slowly a grin pulled at the side of this mouth.

"So...the fantastic Mr. Fox has finally took the bait."

"Your orders sir?"

"Write the cargo off as collateral. Prepare the next cargo, time to reel in this son-of-a-bitch." Asmai replied thoughtfully. He picked up his ringing phone and Sui watch as his boss' eyebrows arched high on his face.

Without a word Asami rose from his chair grabbing his suit jacket off of the back. Sui followed taking the lead, opening doors and calling the lift. They made their way to the buildings entrance. The winter sun was low in the sky cast a cold eerie glow about the place. Sui fell back upon seeing who the visitor was.

"Akihito...to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm keeping this short." Akihito said, holding out an envelope. Asami looked between him and the ominous piece of paper. Given that Akhito was not going to shed any light on its content, Asami took it. It felt bulkier than it looked. Without asking he opened it.

"It's the one million yen I originally owed you." Akihito pointed out just as the older man was opening the envelope.

"Huh...consider your dues paid." He answered ever so slightly taken aback.

"Precisely. So this is it. I have and want nothing more to do with you."

"What? Are you breaking up with me!" Asami laughed.

"Call it what you want. This is goodbye. Kumicho."

Asami stared hard into Akihito's eyes. His stomach was twisting rather uncomfortably.

"Alright." Asami exhaled watching his breath,

"Sui, smoke. Anything more on the cargo?"

Asami had already turned his back to Akihto and was heading back towards the building taking a drag as he went.

Not once did he turn back.

Not once did Akihito wane as he parted.

The two men had finally and irrevocably went their separate ways.

Fin.

**A/N:** I know it has nearly been a year since I last post on this story. However leading up to Christmas of 2010 I had to deal with the loss of an extremely close family member and my coming to terms with that took precedence over everything else. I want to thank those who have followed this story from the start, I know who you are as I have read the kind reviews. I only hope that after such a long wait it lives up to your expectations. I know I have been off the site but Shadow Shadowsong if you are reading this I hope you are well and I am thinking of you my dear.


End file.
